Presidential Love Story
by evoria
Summary: AU about Olivia and Fitz journey to make it to the WH. Full of fluff and a tiny bit of sadness, read and enjoy! leave me reviews! also check out my other stories if you can
1. Chapter 1

*****SO I FREAKING UPLOADED THIS EARLIER AND IT CUT OUT BITS AND PIECES OF MY STORY! I WENT TO GO READ IT AND IT CHOPPED PIECES OUT! ANWAYS HERE IS IT AGAIN. IF YOU READ IT EARLIER I'M SORRY IF IT DOESN'T MATCH, BUT I ADDED MORE. TO ALL MY READERS WHO READ FREEDOM UPDATE WILL EITHER BE TONIGHT OR TOMORROW, NOTHING LATER THAN TOMORROW.**

THIS IS AN AU FOR FITZ AND OLIVIA NOTHING BUT FLUFF BUT I HAVE TO ADD SOME HEARTACHE IN THERE BUT IT WON'T BE NOTHING LIKE SCANDAL.

DISCLAIMER:: I DO NOT OWN SCANDAL, BUT I WILL EVENTUALLY…. LOL.

ENJOY LOVES.  
E.***  


''Mrs. Grant the president asks to see you in the oval.'' Tom said from the door way.

''Good morning Tom, thank you.''

Olivia put on her heels and walked with Tom to the Oval. She knocked on the door to the oval before entering. Her breath caught in her chest as it always does when she saw him behind that desk. She loved this man with all of her being plus more. He looked so sexy with his feet propped up on the desk as he read a document.

''You requested me Mr. President?'' She knew he loved it when she called him that.

He looked up from the document he was reading and gave her a sexy grin.

''Why yes Mrs. Grant I did. I need your help with a problem.''

She walked over to his desk and sat on the edge. ''What is the matter baby?''

He reached for her and sat her on his lap and she felt the problem immediately.

''Mr. Grant you have a very big problem. How would you like me to help?''

''I think we need o go into the study and do some research.''

She rose off his lap and as he stood up Cyrus walked in.

''Good morning you two, I hope you aren't sneaking off to get busy. Mr. President have you forgotten about your meeting in ten minutes?''

''Shit! I thought we moved that meeting to tomorrow.''

''No sir, you said keep this meeting today so your morning could be free tomorrow.''

''I remember now, Thank you Cyrus I will be out in two minutes.''

As Cyrus left the room Fitz looked at his beautiful wife and motioned for her to come to him. He moved to the couch and motioned for her to sit next to him. ''One minute?''

Olivia smiled, curled up next to Fitz and snuggled closer.

''One minute.''

After their one minute session he stood up and Olivia stood iin front of him, she fixed his tie and whipped the lint off of his suit.

''Pay attention in this meeting Fitz. Look everyone in the eye when you speak to them. You know how you are.'' She reminded him. Last week he was so worried about having sex with her he couldn't remember what the meeting he had ten minutes before was about.

''Scout's honor baby. '' He grinned at her. He loved the way they teased each other.

''Go before you are late, when the kids come home from school I will help them with their homework. Do not be late for dinner. It's movie night and Karen was not happy when you missed it last week.''

''I will be on time baby, my word.'' He leaned to kiss her. He could kiss her all day and night and never become tired.

''I love you.''

''I love you too.''

**January 2006**

''Mellie, I will be running for president come the 2008 election. You lost the right to dictate anything in my life.'' Fitz was tired of having this discussion with Mellie. They have been divorced for a year and she still thinks she is his wife.

''Fitz, just think about what you are doing to our kids, they don't want to live in the white house.''

''Shut up Mellie, you have no damn idea what my kids want. I have already talked to Karen and Jerry and Teddy is too young to understand anyway. You're just mad you won't be first lady.''

''Fuck you Fitz.''

''Never.''

Ever since Fitz found out about Mellie's infidelity this is how their conversations went. He divorced her because she wasn't sure if Teddy was his or the man she slept with. Thank goodness Teddy was his but the dirt had already been done, and he wasn't going to stay married to her anymore.

''Daddy, are you and mother fighting about the white house again?'' Karen asked. She was 8 but she was intuitive for her age.

''Sweetie why are you awake? And we are not fighting we are having a discussion.'' Fitz said as he picked her up and sat her on his lap. Karen was the light in his eyes, he loved his boys but Karen was his only girl. She was daddy's princess.

''Sure sounds like an argument.'' Karen said her innocent eyes looking at him.

''Your father is right sweetie we are having a discussion.'' Mellie said from across the room/

Karen looked at her mother, they never really bonded and Karen never called her ''mommy'' it was either Mother or Mellie from time to time. Karen ignored her mother and looked at her father.

''Daddy, will you be honest with me?'' Karen asked her father as she hopped off his lap and stood in front of him.

''Sure princess, what do you want to know?''

''Were you and Mother arguing about the white house?''

''Yes we were sweetheart.'' Fitz never liked lying to his kids so when they asked for honesty he gave it to them.

Karen looked at Mellie. ''Me and Jerry told daddy that we want him to win and that it would be cool for us to live there. Teddy can't vote because he is a baby but we voted for him. So if it will make daddy happy then we will live there.''

Mellie was taken aback by her daughter's outburst. She knew they never really bonded but she did not want her kids to be cold towards her.

''I understand sweetheart. Fitz I will be heading back home, I have to fly out to Paris to meet Peter so we can plan our wedding. I will call later.'' Mellie walked over to the door. Fitz got up to put Karen back in bed.

''Okay Mel. Lock the door behind you please.'' Fitz walked up the steps without a second look in his ex-wife's direction. He could not stand that woman at all.

******So I hope you guys enjoyed this! I have another story in my head as well! Idk when I upload that, probably when I finish Freedom and the last installment for that trilogy. Leave me reviews! Lol I hoped you enjoyed. So nobody will be confused this story is kind of like a bg of how Fitz and Liv made it to the white house. Anyways until next time.  
E.**

tumblr:: sheissoscandalous


	2. Chapter 2

***** Hey guys! Really glad you guys like this story, I thought of this this morning! Lmao. Well we get more background on Fitz and Olivia. Enjoy my dears!*****

  
**March 2006**

Fitz did not want to be at Cyrus' house today. Mellie pissed him off once again. Promising to pick up the kids but as usual she cancelled the last minute. He was tired of her pretending she cared about the kids because he learned they were just a bargaining chip for her. But now that they weren't married she didn't care for the kids.

But Cyrus asked Fitz t be the god-father to his newly adopted daughter Ellah. Fitz could not say no because he genuinely cared for Cyrus. So here he was at the house of his mentor. He walked through the door with his kids in tow. There was a party going on, they did not leave for the church yet they wanted to have a get together before heading out.

Fitz found Cyrus in the living room. ''Hey Cy. You ready for today?'' Fitz greeted the older man before hugging him.

''Beyond ready! My little girl is so precious.'' Cyrus beamed.  
''So who is the god-mother?'' Fitz was curious to know. He heard Cyrus brag about how much she was his favorite student. Fitz was a little hurt; he thought he was the favorite.

''Olivia Pope. She should be here in a few minutes. I can't wait for you two to meet. She is just perfect.''

Before Fitz could respond Cyrus got up and greeted a woman in a pastel green pants suit. Her hair was in an abundance of curls that pooled around her ebony face. Fitz was mesmerized by her. Her full lips begged to be kissed until they were swollen. He could bet all his money that her brown skin was as soft as melted chocolate. He could smell her perfume even though he was about fifteen feet away from her. She smelled like lavender, vanilla and some kind of citrus. He wanted to bury himself in her scent. He couldn't see her face fully because she was standing the side.

A few moments later they pair walked over towards Fitz, he needed to compose himself before she reached him.

''Fitz, this is Ellah's god-mother Olivia Pope.'' Cyrus introduced.

''Hello Governor, It is a pleasure to meet you.'' She extended her hand towards him.

''Same to you Ms. Pope, but please call me Fitz.'' He took her hand.

Fitz didn't know what came over him. Her husky voice made him hard in an instant. How he wished he could here that voice while he was buried deep inside of her. She had a voice made for the bedroom, a voice so husky yet feminine that when she moaned it would drive him to the brink of explosion.

Fitz wondered if she felt the spark he felt when their hands touched, he wondered if she was the woman of his dreams. Because if she wasn't she was pretty close.

''Well Fitz, it is very nice to meet you.'' She finally said. She wasn't sure how much time had passed but she couldn't stop staring into his deep blue eyes. She felt like she was staring out into the ocean while the sun began to set. His eyes were so deep she felt she could swim in them for days on end. She had to shake her head, what the hell was she doing?

''Daddy, can we go to the church already? I am hungry!'' Jerry whined.  
''Yeah daddy, plus I want to get out of this dress and play!'' Karen said as she crossed her arms.

''As soon as uncle Cy says we can leave we will go, okay? Hey I want you guys to meet someone. This is Ms. Olivia, she is Ellah's god-mother.''

''Hi Ms. Olivia my name is Jerry, you are very pretty. Do you have a boyfriend?'' Jerry asked, he was a six year old boy in a grown man's body.

Olivia giggled and squatted down to look into Jerry's eyes. ''Hello Jerry, no I do not have a boyfriend. Do you have a girlfriend?''

''Yup I sure do.''

''She must be a lucky girl.''

''She is a woman. You might know her.'' Jerry was turning on the charm.

''Oh? How do I know her?'' Olivia had a feeling Jerry was talking about her, but she found his little kid flirting to be so cute.

''It's you, Ms. Olivia, you're my girlfriend.''

''Well Jerry all my boyfriend's call me Olivia.''

''Daddy says I can't call adults by their first name.'' Jerry sounded very upset.

''Well Jerry I think we can make an exception.'' Olivia stood up and smiled.

Fitz couldn't believe how fast Jerry latched onto Olivia, he just met her and was already staking his claim.

''You have a funny son Fitz.'' Olivia chuckled  
''That I do.''

''Hi Ms. Olivia, my name is Karen.''

''Well Hello Karen. That is a very pretty dress that you have on.''

''Thank you Ms. Olivia, you look very pretty.''  
''Call me Olivia sweetie.''  
''Okay, Olivia would you like to play with me and Jerry and my baby brother Teddy?''  
''I would love to..''

Fitz watched the exchange with Olivia and his kids and was astonished at how fast his kids latched onto Olivia. He watched as she walked in the back with his kids, he also watched the sensual sway of her hips. He was never an ass man but he could be for Olivia.

Olivia was happy to walk away from Fitz, the whole time she was talking to the kids she could feel his eyes bearing deep into her soul, and she felt tingly and had to get away. She was attracted to him and that was not a good thing. This man has kids and recently just ended his marriage, and she just broke up with Edison a few months ago. She had to admit he was sexy though.

XxX

An hour and forty five minutes later the ceremony was over and they headed to a ballroom for a sort of reception. Fitz was surprised that his kids followed Olivia around. They were inseparable since they met at the house. Even Teddy was fond of Olivia. It was getting late and he was looking for his kids, he asked Cyrus if he knew where they were and he said Olivia was out back in the yard with all the kids.

He found the kids with Olivia sitting on a swing; baby Teddy was asleep on her lap along with Ellah. Jerry sat next to her and Karen on her other side, she had her arms wrapped around them and was pointing out constellations in the night sky.

''What's that one Olivia?'' Karen asked as she pointed to the sky.

''That on is the big dipper.''

''How do you know so much about the stars?'' Fitz heard Jerry ask

''Well when I was in high school I was really into the stars, and the planets so I took an astronomy class''

''What's atronanomy?'' Jerry tried to pronounce the word.

Olivia chuckled. ''It's astronomy, and that is where you study the stars and the planets and things like that.''  
''I want to take that class when I get to high school.'' Karen said as she snuggled closer to Olivia.  
''Do whatever you want sweetie.''

''Hey guys, come one, it's time to go home.'' Fitz hated to break up the party but he had to get the little ones to bed.

''Awe dad can we stay?'' Jerry asked as he tried to suppress his yawn.

''Sorry bud, time to go. Say goodbye to Olivia.''

He watched his kids reluctantly say goodbye to Olivia and kiss baby Ellah good night before Karen picked up baby Teddy and headed into the house.

''Thank you for hanging with the peanut crew today you didn't have to.'' Fitz had to talk to her; he needed to hear his name dance across her lips again.

''Fitz, no need to thank me, I enjoyed your children. That Jerry is a charmer and Karen is a sweetheart. Teddy is just a doll.'' Olivia smiled at him. She loved hearing her name come from his mouth. His baritone voice was something from a love song. So deep and sensual.

They two stared at each other for what seemed like forever. ''Olivia I was wondering if… if you would like to go on a date with me sometime?'' Fitz was not sure where this came from, but he didn't want to stop the words once they came out of his mouth.

Olivia smiled, it was that polite smile women gave before they said no, but then he looked in her eyes and saw the same desire he felt stare back at him. ''Sure, I would love to. But it will have to be next month when I get settled here.''

''You don't live here?''

''Not yet, I am transferring from my law firm in Dallas to the brother law firm here in Santa Barbra.''

''Okay, that is fine. Well until then can I have your number?'' Fitz hoped she say yes  
''Of course.'' She smiled at him and Fitz thought he felt his heart skip a beat.

XxX

''What do you want Millicent?'' Fitz said as he opened the door to his house. He was livid at Mellie for what she did to the kids last week; he wasn't trying to hear her excuses.

''Fitz I am sorry, things came up with the wedding and-''  
''That shit couldn't wait until the next day? You promised our kids you would pick them up and spend time with them. You got their hopes up Mel! Do you know how long it took me to get Karen and Jerry to stop crying? Huh!? How do you explain to children that their mother thought her upcoming marriage to some idiot was more important than spending time with them?!'' Fitz was pissed, her wedding plans could wait.

''Don't talk about Paul, okay? I said I was sorry.''

''Mel, one day those kids won't care if you come around anymore.''

''That will never happen. I am their MOTHER.''

''Exactly their MOTHER, not their mom.''

''What the hell is that supposed to mean Fitz?''

''Any woman can give birth, that is what makes them a mother but being there for their kids is what makes them a mom. That is what I mean.''

''Damnit Fitz I said I was sorry!''

''You didn't stand me up! You stood up our kids! Stop apologizing to me; I don't care if you stand me up! I care that you broke my children's heart!''

''They will get over it!''

''You are so damn… You know what I refuse to entertain this. I will get the kids ready.''

Fitz went upstairs; he needed to get away from Mellie before he did something stupid. He walked into Karen's room to find the trio watching 'Spongebob Squarepants.'

''Hey kiddos, your mother is downstairs waiting for you guys.''

Karen looked at Jerry and Jerry shook his head in silent encouragement to his older sister.

''Dad, me Jerry and Teddy took a vote and we decided that we don't want to go and spend a day with mother. We want to stay home today.''

''Well, your mother would like to spend time with you. She came all the way out here to be with you guys today.'' Fitz didn't want to push his kids to do something they didn't want o do, but he knew they were tired of dealing with Mellie's crap.

''Okay, let's go downstairs and talk to her then shall we.''

Fitz picked up Teddy and turned the TV off and told the kids to go downstairs.

''Hi, Karen, Jerry. You guys ready to go?'' Mellie said with her fake smile. Fitz hated that smile, you shouldn't have to fake a smile with your kids.

''Actually mother, we took a vote and we decided that we will stay home today. We know you are busy planning your wedding to Mr. Paul and we don't want to disturb you anymore, since you didn't come last time because of your wedding.'' Karen told her mother; Fitz could hear the hurt in his daughter's voice and his heart broke.

Mellie's smile wavered for a split second before she glanced in Fitz' direction. She stood and walked over to her daughter.

''Karen sweetie, that is not true. I tried to break away but they needed me to handle some things but I am here now, so what do you say we go out and go to the zoo or something. Whatever you would like.'' Mellie went to go put her hand on her shoulder but the little girl backed away.

Karen grabbed Jerry's hand and Jerry squeezed his sister's hand for encouragement.

''We want to stay here mother.'' Jerry said staring Mellie in the eyes. ''You can go be with Mr. Paul, you like him better.'' With that the two walked back up the stairs and moments later heard the TV flick on back to their cartoon.

Mellie stood up defeated she kissed Teddy on his cheek and left without a word. Fitz felt bad for her but she brought that on herself.

He took baby Teddy back upstairs and went to his room, he had to think. His kids being so cold towards Mellie was not a good thing. Fitz' house phone rang and he picked it up without looking at the caller I.D

''Yeah?'' He answered the phone with a hint of annoyance.

''Am I calling at a bad time?'' Olivia asked

''Liv! No actually you called at the right time.'' Fitz told her what happened with the kids and Mellie and she told him she was in the area and would drop by.

Twenty minutes later his doorbell rang and Fitz saw an angel at his doorstep. ''Hello Livvy.'' He embraced her and inhaled her sweet smell.

''Hi.''  
''Hi.''

Thy stared at each other for a few moments before Jerry came downstairs.

''Dad can I have some- Olivia!'' Jerry ran towards her and jumped. Good thing she knew how to balance herself in heels. She laughed as she hugged Jerry and kissed him on the cheek.

''Hi Jer, how are you?'' Olivia asked as she walked over to the couch and sat down with him on the couch.

''I'm okay, I'm a little sad.''

Olivia looked at Fitz and he nodded his head silently telling her to continue.

''What's wrong sweetie?'' Olivia saw the hurt in his eyes and started rubbing small circles in his back to soothe him.

Before Jerry could say why he was upset Karen came down the steps with Teddy on her hip and when she saw Olivia she squealed and walked over to her and sat next to her. Olivia put her arms around all three children. She let Jerry and Karen tell her why they were upset. Fitz sat on the ottoman and listened as his kids cried and asked why their mother didn't love them. Fitz didn't know he was crying either until Olivia wiped away a few tears on his face.

Fitz put Teddy down for a nap and when he came back down Jerry and Karen had fallen asleep from crying.  
Fitz picked up Karen and Olivia carried Jerry upstairs and put them in their rooms.

Fitz and liv went down stairs and Olivia could still see Fitz was hurt.

''Hey, want to talk about it?'' Olivia asked, she patted the seat next to her on the couch and Fitz sat next to her. She grabbed his hand and interlocked their fingers, she didn't know what she was doing but she knew he needed her. She cared for him to much to not take care of him.

Fitz just sat next to her for a while; they just sat in silence for a while. They weren't really sure how long had passed but something came over Fitz. He stood up and pulled Olivia with him. She was so small and petite compared to his body frame.

She looked up at him with her big brown doe eyes, he leaned down and his head slowly descended to her lips. But he gave her enough time to pull away and say no but she stood up on her tip toes and kissed him back. It was a light kiss at first but then Fitz put his hands on her waist and pulled her small frame closer. She ran her fingers through his hair and deepened the kiss.

After a while they pulled apart breathing heavy. They stared at each other for a few moments before Olivia pulled him back down on the couch. Fitz turned the TV on and pulled the afghan off the couch and wrapped it around him and Olivia. After about half an hour of watching TV and kissing each other they fell into a peaceful sleep.

Fitz had found his angel and he was not letting her go.

*****whew! That was long! 8 pages worth of greatness! I am falling in love with this story as I write it! I love your reviews! **

**To the person named Oxford who asked me a question: yes Fitz and Mellie had all three kids before he ran for president. No he does not intend to run as a single parent and thank you for reading!  
**

**Thepinkkiwi1995: yes this will be a story, I will try to make it as long as possible.**

thank you all for reading and reviewing and I hope you enjoy this story!

until more words appear on my word document!  
E.

tumblr: sheissoscandalous


	3. Chapter 3

*****So I can't sleep, this is gonna be kind of short but tomorrow.. well later on today I will upload more. If there are any major typo's.. it's because it's 2 am. Also someone pointed out I added an H to Ella's name, that so was not me lol Microsoft word did that… why I have no idea. From now on I will make sure to spell it Ella.**

anyways enjoy!  
E.***

Present day

Olivia was beyond sleepy, but it was movie night and she had to stay awake until one of the kids went to sleep first. It was Karen's turn to pick and she decided to watch ''The bodyguard''. They popped in the dvd and Karen, Jerry and Teddy curled up on the floor, while the twins Caleb sat on Fitz' lap and Celeste sat on Olivia's lap. The twins were five years old and Olivia couldn't be more happy to have her kids, all five with her. The past seven years has been something else but she wouldn't change it for the world. She reached her hand to hold Fitz' and his hand met hers between the kids.

The family sat and watched the move, when Celeste Olivia and Fitz' very blunt daughter blurted out ''Mommy, the movie people look like you and daddy. They are two different colors.''

''Yeah, but they love each other.'' Caleb chimed in.

Olivia had to laugh, her kids were something else ''Yes CeCe, they do look like me an daddy, but the difference is they are only pretending to be in love with each other.''

''Why are they pretending?'' Caleb and Celeste said at the same time. They tended to do that, it was so cute.

''Because it is their job to, they are acting.'' Fitz told his two youngest children

The twins just shrugged and continued to watch the movie. Karen, Jerry and Teddy looked at Liv and Fitz and laughed.

''Shut up you two, Teddy used to say the same thing.'' Olivia chuckled.

''Hey I didn't know any better''

''Yeah, yeah whatever Teddy.'' Fitz said. He loved that his kids adored and loved Olivia. At times he wished all of his children were with Olivia. But he had to live and learn.

''Shhh, my favorite part is coming up!'' Karen said, every movie night when it was her turn to pick she picked this movie and made everyone listen to the same part.

The twins were the first to go to sleep, Olivia and Fitz stood up to take the twins to their rooms but Jerry and Teddy stood up and took them.

''We got them dad, no need to hurt your old bones.'' Jerry said as he picked up Caleb.

''Remember that when you want money.''

''Love you too dad.''

As the boys started to walk off Olivia said ''Aren't you forgetting something?''

They pivoted and kissed everyone good night. ''Goodnight Kare, dad and mom.'' Teddy and Jerry said in unison.

Ever since Fitz and Olivia announced they were getting married the kids decided to call her mom. It wasn't all the time but it was pretty often. She has basically raised Teddy and Karen and Jerry. They didn't really bond with Mellie but that was her own fault.

Soon after Karen retired for the night leaving Fitz and Olivia in the media room. Olivia snuggled closer to Fitz admiring his features. She loved him with all her soul plus more.

''What are you thinking about baby?'' Fitz asked as he kissed her forehead.

She traced his jawline with her finger. ''About how much I love you, I love our family. I love our life. Thank you Fitz for sticking with me through everything.''

''I should be thanking you baby, I messed up and you didn't have to come back, but you did so thank you.'' He leaned down and kissed her lips gently.

Olivia re-positioned herself to sit on Fitz lap, she deepened the kiss. Pulling his head closer to her. She moaned in his mouth as she ground her hips into his growing erection

''Liv… Don't start what you can't finish.''

Fitz groaned as Olivia stood up off his lap, she walked over to the door.

''Who says I can't finish Mr. President.'' She said in a low husky voice. She un-buttoned her top to show her cleavage.

She walked out of the room but dropped her top to the floor.

''Goodnight Mr. President.''

Fitz laughed, he loved when she called him that, but she was going to be calling him something different very soon.

*****Sorry it's so short, I just needed something to occupy my time! Well now I am sleepy! Thank you guys for the positive feedback! Continue reading! Oh and I will get to the twins and all of that in the next few chapters. I will be switching between the past and present to give variety and not make it so blah, ya know? Well anyways Kerry on people! 3**

until the words re-appear on my word document.  


**E.*****


	4. Chapter 4

*****WELL HELLO MY LOVELY GLADIATORS! THAT EW COVER NEARLY KILLED ME! OMG'SSSS! TO MY PEOPLE WHO READ FREEDOM, I WILL BE STEPPING AWAY FROM THAT FOR A WHILE. UNLIKE MOST AUTHORS ON HERE MY STORIES AREN'T ALREADY WRITTEN CH. AHEAD. THE STORY IS IN MY HEAD THE PLOT ANYWAYS AND ONCE I START WRITING IT IS BOUND TO CHANGE. WELL I KNOW THE PLOT BUT NO WORDS ARE FLOWING. ANYWAYS I'M TALKING TO MUCH. ENJOY THIS CHAPTER!******

**JULY 2006**

Fitz was a content man. But ever since dating Olivia he was past the moon. They understood each other so well. They would complete each other's sentences, talk with their eyes and breathed in sync. It was so weird. He has yet to make love to her though they have been close but he always stopped. He knew she wasn't ready just yet, assuming she just got out of a heavy relationship.  
But tonight, tonight he would make Olivia his, he was having a cookout, it was James' birthday and Cyrus was bringing him, and Ella over for some good food and fun.

Olivia didn't arrive yet, but Cyrus and James were watching the kids play in the pool. Jerry and Karen swimming and playing while Teddy and Ella played on the grass. Fitz was grilling nearby. He was nervous about tonight, not that it wouldn't be good but he hoped he was good enough for her. Hell she was everything to him and they only have been dating a few months.

It was becoming serious and he wanted to tell Mellie but she would never answer his calls, she hasn't seen the kids since March but she would call time to time.

''What are you thinking of?'' Fitz jumped, how did he not hear her as she came in the yard?

''Of a very special lady in my life. You might know her.'' Fitz grinned as he flipped the burgers over.

Olivia walked closer and wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed his neck. ''I've missed you.''

Fitz spun around and gave her a peck on her lips ''I've missed you too sweet baby.'' Olivia hid her face in his shirt and blushed, she loved when he called her that. She felt so feminine so wanted.

''Liv!'' Karen and Jerry got out the pool an ran towards her. She caught them both and kissed their heads. ''Hey you two, having fun in the pool?''

''Yeah, it's so hot outside we had to jump in.'' Jerry said as he fanned himself.  
''Liv can you join us?'' Karen asked her in a voice that she knew made Olivia say yes.

''I sure can, you're in luck I brought my suit. Coming Fitz?'' She turned around to ask him.  
''Once the burgers are finished, I have to go upstairs and grab my trunks.''

''Good because me and you are going to race!'' Olivia was excited to see fitz with his shirt off and he was swimming, oh lord.

She walked closer to him, kissed him then whispered in his ear, ''If you win you get a prize .'' Her voice dropped very low.

''What kind of prize Ms. Pope.'' Fitz asked in a similar low voice and raised an eyebrow  
''Wait and see Governor, wait and see.'' Olivia then stripped down to her bathing suit and raced the kids to the pool. She dove in like she as in the Olympics and came up out the other side of the pool. Karen and Jerry thought that was the coolest thing. Before Fitz left to put on his trunks he saw Liv teaching the kids how to dive in the right way.

Fitz was walking up the steps until he heard the doorbell ring. He pivoted back towards the door and answered the door.

''Mellie…what… what are you doing here?'' Fitz was nervous. If Mellie saw Olivia he knew she would flip. He didn't care about her opinion he just knew how Mellie could be and did not want Olivia and Mellie to fight in front of the kids.

''Fitzgerald I am here to see my children of course.''

Before Fitz could answer Olivia walked in the house with a towel around her waist. ''Babe, what are you doing? The kids want to see the-'' She didn't finish her sentence as she saw Mellie standing in the living room.

''Fitzgerald, who is this?'' Mellie said not acknowledging Olivia.

Fitz walked over to Olivia kissed he quickly on the lips for reassurance. ''This is my girlfriend Olivia.''

Mellie didn't say anything at first she just smiled. ''I did not know you were dating Fitz. The kids met her?''

''They love her actually. She's great.'' Olivia was still quiet, this is not how she wanted to meet Mellie.  
''Why didn't you inform me you would be introducing your little girlfriend to the kids?''  
''Well Mel, had you answered your phone when I called you over the past months you would know. But your head is so far up your Paul's ass you wouldn't know. So don't come in my house and disrespect my girlfriend. That's number one. Number two unless it has anything to do with the kids do not call or show up to my house un announced.'' Fitz moved close to Mellie ''Lastly, I treat Paul with respect so you will respect Olivia.''

Mellie just shook her head yes. She leaned closer to Fitz and lowered her voice. ''I didn't know you were into black women Fitzgerald.''

Fitz' face became red, but before he could say anything Olivia spoke up.  
''Mellie I didn't know you had a problem with my race. Yes I am an African American woman, glad your eyes are still working. Race has never been a problem in my and Fitz' relationship so I don't see why you felt the need to bring it up. Unless you are intimidated, if that is the case well then you should be. But not because of my skin tone but because of what I can bring to the table. But as I re-call the man you are about to marry is also part black. But I am pretty sure you know that seeing as though his grand-father was an African American and Puerto Rican man. While his grandmother was a white woman. So if you have a problem with my skin tone I wonder what his family would think. I could ask you know we are good friends.''

Mellie was silent. Fitz was surprised at the way Olivia handled Mellie. It was a turn-on to see her so in her element to debate with someone. It was very sexy; he had to tell her that later.

''Olivia, I- I didn't mean… I…''  
''You can save your half ass apology for someone who wants it, because I don't. It is obvious you don't know boundaries, well let me set some. My race DOES NOT concern you. If Fitz is fine with it that is all that matters. Your un-wanted opinion is just that un-wanted.''

She turned and went to Fitz. ''We can race later, I will pass the food out, I know the kids are hungry. She stood on her tip-toes and kissed him.

Fitz watched her walk away and smiled, she was something else.

''Fitz I really didn't mean to offend her.''  
''Mel, save it. The kids are out back go see them if you want if not lock the door before you leave.''  
Fitz turned around and went out back to eat with everyone. He walked over to the table and sat down. Cyrus and James sat next to each other with Ella on James' lap. Karen and Jerry sat next to each other, and Fitz saw Teddy sitting on Olivia's lap.

The sight made him happy, his family. Mellie stayed for a little while, trying to bond with the kids. Karen and Jerry were cordial with their mother but didn't want anything to do with her. Teddy fell asleep on Liv and she got up to put him to sleep, Karen and Jerry bid their mother goodnight and asked Liv to tuck them in. They kissed everyone good night and wished James a happy birthday then followed Olivia in the house. Soon after Cyrus and James left. Olivia came back down from tucking the kids in.

''Hey, I'm going to head on home.'' She told Fitz after he saw Mellie to the door.  
''Please stay Livvy.'' Fitz wanted to make love to her, he needed to.

They just stared at each other, Fitz closing the space between their bodies. He placed his hands on her hips and pulled her closer. She instinctively wrapped her arms around his neck.

''Are you sure?'' She asked and was not only talking about her staying.  
''Beyond positive.'' Fitz whispered above her mouth before he took her lips.

She moaned in his mouth, Fitz picked her up and they walked to his bedroom. He let her body slide against his as he let her feet touch the floor.

''Take off your clothes.''

Was all Fitz had to say. Olivia complied and stood in front of him in her cream colored bra and panties. Fitz nearly lost it then.

He picked her up and placed her on the bed. He stood at the foot of his bed and removed his shirt. As he looked back at Olivia she stared at him. At first he couldn't tell what her eyes were displaying but then he saw it; the emotions displayed on her eyes the way a movie displays on a screen. Clear, crisp and blunt. He saw desire, lust and an emotion he couldn't quite figure out yet.

Fitz quickly undressed himself and then took off the rest of the garments still hiding Olivia's perfect body.  
He just hovered over top of her for a while. Then he began his quest; he needed to taste her skin. To know what she tasted like. What made her moan, what made her plead for him to be inside of her? He took his time, kissing every inch of her body. She moaned at his touch and it didn't matter where. That drove him crazy, knowing that his touch anywhere on her body drove her to the brink of explosion.

''Fitz… stop teasing me.''

He didn't say anything he just kept kissing and tasting her skin. Then he changed his direction up her body and began to descend down.

''Oh god'' was all Olivia could say before she felt his mouth there. He licked her swollen clit and a heavy moan escaped her lips.

''You have no idea how good you taste.'' She heard Fitz say before he went back to teasing her core. She felt the orgasm in her stomach and grabbed his hair. She exploded soon after.

Fitz rose and reached in his drawer to grab a condom, Olivia grabbed his hand. ''You're the only one I have been with for a while, I trust you Fitz.''

He nodded, he was glad she said no. He wanted to feel her wrapped around him.

He kissed her, Olivia moaned at the taste of her on his tongue.

He pushed himself slowly in her, she gasped as he filled her to the brim. He groaned.

''Livvy, you're so tight, how long has it been sweet baby?'' God she felt good.

''Too long.'' Was all she said as she lifted her hips to encourage him to make love to her.  
Fitz began to move, the moved in sync as well. She felt so good, he felt like he was going to explode right there. ''Livvy, you feel so good.'' To consumed to say anything she squeezed her muscles in response and he grunted.

They continued to make love for a while longer before Fitz felt Olivia's walls begin to squeeze him, this was her third orgasm and he knew he was next. The way she moaned his name and dug her nails into is back nearly drove him insane. She moaned his name and he knew it was over; moments later he finished with her.

As they laid there trying to get their breathing back to normal they stared into each other's eyes. Talking that way because they were too overcome with emotions to form words

_''Thank you Fitz, That was amazing.''  
''You are amazing sweet baby.''  
''I love you Olivia.''  
_ She gasped as she knew what he just told her with his eyes, she gained enough strength to form words and so she told him.'' I love you too Fitz.''

*****WELL? HOW DID I DO? I APOLOGIZE FOR THE DELAY, THE INTERNET DECIDED IT WANTE TO NOT WORK AND I HAD A BUSY FEW DAYS! ARE YOU GUYS READY FOR TONIGHT BECAUSE I DAMN SURE AM NOT! I WILL UPDATE TOMORROW MORNING! CHECK FOR ME! ENJOY TONIGHT MY DEARS! I ALSO WANT TO APOLOGIZE IF ANYONE WAS OFFENDED BY THE WHOLE RACE THING, BUT YOU KNW HAD TO GET THAT OUT OF THE WAY.**

****

until the words re-appear on my word document.  


**E.*****


	5. Chapter 5

*****HEY YA'LL YA'LL I AM SO GLAD YOU GUYS LIKE MY STORY! I ACTUALLY LOVE WRITING THIS. I AM ENJOYING THIS. I WILL TRY TO MAKE THIS AS LONG AS POSSIBLE. YA'LL….. LAST NIGHT I WAS RUINED. I CRIED WHEN OLIVIA'S HEAD STARTED BLEEDING! UGH LAST NIGHT I WAS PISSED AT SHONDA.**

**ANYWAYS READ AND REVIEW! *****

PRESENT DAY

''Sir you have to leave for air force one in a few hours. I will brief you on your schedule once we take off.'' Cyrus told Fitz as they walked the halls through the white house.

''Cyrus, why can't Sally go? I would like to spend time with my wife and children. It's spring break, I want to go on vacation.'' Fitz was irritated. He hasn't been able to enjoy his family since spring break started two days ago. He missed curling up next to Olivia and watching his kids play. He missed Olivia.

''Sir, for one she is a woman and where you are going you know how they feel about women. Two her beliefs do not match theirs and that could be a huge problem. Three, they requested you. Sir it is only for two days.'' Cyrus stressed. When the president could not see his family he could not go home and see Ella and James..

Fitz and Cyrus walked through hallways back to the Oval and Fitz saw her. It never ceased to amaze him how beautiful she was. He was so lucky to have her, there was a few times he thought he almost lost her. She was the love of his life, she made every day brighter.

Olivia was talking to an aide and she felt his eyes on her. She loved how they clicked. Once they aide left she slowly turned around to find her husband still staring at her, she smiled and walked over towards him.  
''Hey Cyrus how are you today? When will I see my beautiful god daughter?'' She hugged Cyrus.  
''You will see her, whenever I get the chance to. When your husband is no longer in high demand.'' Cyrus laughed. ''I will leave you two alone, remember Mr. President you have two hours.'' Cyrus walked away leaving the couple standing in the hallway.

''Hi.''  
''Hi.''

They just stared at each other, looking into each other's eyes. She loved this man and she was not sure how she found him.

''Can we go lay in bed for a while baby?'' Fitz asked as he kissed her neck.  
''Mmm baby, whatever you want.''

The couple headed to their bedroom. Olivia kicked off her heels and quickly changed out of her suit. Fitz removed his shoes and his jacket and they cuddled in bed together.

''Where are the kids?''  
''Karen and Jerry are still sleep. Teddy is eating breakfast and CeCe and Four are watching cartoons.''

Fitz laughed. ''Livvy, you are still calling Caleb four?''  
She giggled. ''He is a mini you, you're the third and it is only right that I call him four. He likes it.'' She kissed him and went back to snuggle in his embrace.

''Want to go to sleep for a little bit?'' Fitz asked as he rubbed her back.

''Yes, because this is the only sleep I will get until you come back.''

Soon after the couple drifted to sleep.

XxX

**SEPTEMBER 2006**

Fitz was head over heels in love with Olivia. Things have been great between them. Sure they have had their tiny arguments but the make up after was so worth it. Mellie was having a hard time adjusting to the fact that he has moved on. She was still hurt that the kids have attached themselves to Olivia and have detached themselves from her. But he can't feel sorry for a woman who sees her children as a political gain.

Fitz sat up watching Olivia sleep. They made love at least three times last night and Fitz still craved to be inside of her.

Lost in his thoughts Fitz did not notice that Olivia was awake and staring at him.

''Good morning baby.'' Olivia said as she raked her fingers through his chest hair.

He leaned down and kissed her lips. ''Good morning sweet baby, how are you feeling?''

''I am very sore, you twisted me in ways I haven't been in since I was like five. But the soreness is welcome.''

''Come on, we got to get dressed, the kids will be up soon.'' She kissed him and headed to the shower, she turned around back to the bed ''Are you coming Governor?'' She laughed as he hoped out of bed and joined her in the shower.

Forty five minutes later Olivia was downstairs making breakfast, Karen and Jerry came downstairs first. ''Good morning Olivia!'' Karen and Jerry said in unison and they ran up to hug them.

Olivia turned away from the stove, leaned down and kissed them. ''Good morning munchkins. Go watch tv until breakfast is ready. Where is your dad and Teddy?''

''Dad is changing Teddy.''

Karen and Jerry ran to the living room to cut on the television. Olivia went back to making breakfast, She heard Teddy babble. He ran to Olivia when Fitz put him down.

''Hi, Lib! Up!''  
Olivia chuckled. ''Good Morning sweetie! Sleep good?'' Olivia asked him as she picked him up and sat him on her hip.

''Yes, Sleep good. Lib! Food!'' Teddy tried to lunge for the pan of bacon.

''Soon sweetie.'' Olivia sat him down and he ran to the living room and sat next his siblings. Olivia turned back to the food and felt a pair of warm big hands circle her waist.

Fitz leaned down and nuzzled her neck. ''I could get used to this.''

She turned her face and kissed him briefly. ''Get used to what babe?''

''You, being in my bed every morning and making breakfast for me and the kids. Our kids.''

''They aren't mine but I love them just the same.''

''Do you love me?'' Fitz asked in a teasing voice.

''Hmm, I guess.''

They laughed at kissed each other. ''Now get out my kitchen so I won't burn this food.''

Soon after they all ate breakfast and made plans for the day. Fitz was at the head of the table and Olivia was at the other end eating and feeding Teddy his fruit and cereal. He could really get used to this.

*****WELL, SORRY IT IS SO SHORT. I WILL BE UPLOADING HOPEFULLY TWO OR MORE CHAPTERS BEFORE THE WEEKEND IS OVER. I HAVE TO GO BACK TO SCHOOL MONDAY … EW. SO YOU GUYS WILL GET UPDATES ON TUESDAYS, WEDNESDAYS AND HOPEFULL Y THURSDAYS. LEAVE ME REVIEWS!*****


	6. Chapter 6

*****OH MY G'S! YOU GUYS ARE TOO FREAKING SWEET! YOUR REVIEWS MADE ME SMILE! I WILL ANSWER A FEW!  
**

**KeaBoyd23: Thank you! I will!**

Miracle: I am loving this story too!

Kelsey: Karen Jerry and Teddy love them some liv

Oxford: my dear your words are too kind! Mellie and the kids don't bond well because she is so self-absorbed! I love Olitz in Sync it makes me happy. Mellie won't really be a factor involving them. And I will be in the front seat with you lol.

RSidney:I am glad you like it! I am also black but I feel like in many cases it should have been addressed, on the show it's not really blunt like that but it's my story lol. Though I have no problem with interracial couples!

Thank you all for your kind words! Keep reading and reviewing!

Also I usually put song lyrics and title the ch. After a song but seeing as though this story isn't a regular one, if I feel like lyrics should be added then I will bold them.

**OCTOBER 2006**

Olivia loved the rain. Today the forecast called for 90 percent chance of rain, so once she dropped Karen and Jerry off at school and took Teddy to daycare she decided to sit on the balcony and watch the rain. Fitz was at work so she was home all by herself. Olivia was brought out of her muse by the ringing of her phone, she answered without looking at the i.d

''Pope.''

''Olivia, how are you?'' A familiar voice asked.

''Edison, I am well. How are you?''

''I am good, I will be on your coast in a few hours. I was hoping we could meet up to talk.'' His voice was hopeful.

''Edison, what do you want? Because if you want to work it out, the answer is no. I am in a relationship and I am happy, what happened to Beth?''

Beth was the woman Olivia caught Edison with. She wasn't hurt by his cheating because she was never in love with him. They were ''The power black couple'' and the image made them both look good. Love was never a factor.

''Me and Beth are fine, that is why I was coming to talk to you about. I was wondering if I could get my grandmother's ring back? I want to propose.''

''Olivia had to hold in a snicker, he was a piece of work. Reusing his grandmother's ring like a toy.'' Sure Edison. Call me when you get here and I will give my address.

**A few hours later…**

Fitz was ready to go home and be with Olivia and the kids. Mellie picked up the kids from school and day care and took them out with her and Paul. The kids have been nicer to Mellie since Olivia explained that Mellie loved them but in her own way and that they should try to give her a chance. That is why Fitz loved her, she wasn't trying to manipulate his kids into only loving her. She made them want to- at least try- to want to be with their mother. Fitz decided to call Olivia and see what she was doing on her day off.

''Pope.''

''Well hello Ms. Pope, how are you doing this wet and rainy day?''

''I could be better, but I miss my boyfriend.''

''What a fool to leave a pretty lady like you in bed all by her lonesome.''

''I know, he is missing out on some good cuddle time. How is your day baby?''

''It is alright, I am ready to get home to my girlfriend and cuddle with her.''

''Well hurry governor, I am getting lonely. Oh and I have to get back to my apartment and get some files for my upcoming case. So I might not be home if you get home before I get back.''

''Call me when you leave to go to your apartment and then I can meet you there and follow you back home. I hate when you drive at night especially when it is raining.''

''Okay I will. I love you.''

''I love you too sweet baby.''

XxX

Olivia was tearing up her in her home office. Where the hell was that file? That file could make or break her case. Then she remembered that she placed the file in her bedroom. Olivia walked to her bedroom, she found the file and wa son her way out when her phone rang.

''Pope.''

''Hey Olivia, I just landed the weather was bad and my flight got delayed.'' Edison told her.  
_ Shit. I forgot about him._

''It's okay, come on over to my apartment, I can give you the ring.''

Forty-five minutes later Edison was at Olivia's apartment.  
''I put it in my bedroom, I will be right back.''

Edison sat down on her barstool and waited for her to return. Just then the door opened and in walked Fitz.

''Olivia hurry up I am hungry-'' Fitz stopped mid-sentence as he saw Edison stand up.

''Senator? Why are you here? 'Fitz asked in an accusing voice. Was this the ''file'' Olivia had to get. Her ex-fiancé? Was she cheating on him?

''Here Edison, I forgot where I put it. Hey babe, you're early.'' She went to give him a kiss and he backed away. ''Fitz, baby what's wrong?'' Olivia was confused, why did he look so upset.

''Um, Liv… I will head to my hotel. Thanks again and good luck with everything.'' Edison said as he left the room. He felt very uncomfortable.

Olivia waited for the door to shut before she spoke. ''What the hell is wrong with you Fitz?''

''Why was he here?'' Fitz had to control his voice. She was cheating in him? How did he miss this?

''I was giving him is grandmother's ring back. He called me earlier asking if he could come and get it. I forgot about it until he called me an hour ago asking if he could get my address. I had to get my file so I thought I could kill two birds with one stone.'' She reached for him and again he backed away.

''You're lying. Why was he really here Olivia?!'' Fitz was getting mad.

''Okay, number one don't you ever say that I am lying. If I wanted to lie-trust me I know how- I could have. Number two who the fuck are you talking to like that?'' Olivia was getting mad now, who did he think he was.

''Why was that man in your apartment? Your ex by the way!''

''Are you implying that I am cheating? You don't hear me bitch and complain when Mellie shows up un-announced and you have yet to check that! She calls all the damn time, I am pretty sure before I entered the picture she barely called. She is your ex who by the way still has a thing for you, but I keep quiet.''

''That is not the point! He was here, just the both of you!''

''Hold up! When the kids were at your sister's house who was at the house when I WASN'T THERE? Mellie! Did I say anything?! NO! want to know why?! Because I trust you1 it's obvious you don't trust me!''

Before Fitz could respond his phone rang and Mellie said she was bringing the kids home, Karen and Jerry had gotten sick while they were out.

Olivia was already out the door once Fitz hung up the phone. When he walked out to his car she had already pulled off. He was pissed, who did she think she was? Mellie was the mother of his children, she could come over… couldn't she?

Olivia got the kids settled and gave them some medicine. Once the kids we asleep she went to her and Fitz' bedroom and changed her clothes. Fitz was in the shower so she decided to get some of her things and sleep in the guest room. Before she could sneak out Fitz came out of the bathroom.

''Where are you going?'' He was staring at her, his deep blue eyes burning holes in her flesh.

''The guest bedroom, I can't sleep in here. Since you don't trust me I don't want you thinking I will smother you in your sleep so I can go be with my lover.''

When he didn't say anything, she chuckled and left.

What did he just do? Did he ruin their relationship, his insecurities were beginning to set in.

XxX

**Four days later**

Olivia and Fitz have been cordial to each other when the children were around but when they weren't around they didn't speak. Olivia felt five days was enough to let them cool off. She went to Fitz' office and decided to wait for him to come back from lunch. She sat on the couch in his office leaving his door slightly ajar so she could hear when he was coming. Ten minutes later she heard voices coming down the hall.

''Valerie you are too kind.'' Fitz said to one of his many staff members.  
''I am just being honest governor, if you weren't already taken I would show you a few things.'' Valerie said in a flirtatious way.

Fitz' voice dropped to a low and seductive whisper ''What kind of things?''

Olivia's heart dropped, was he flirting back? Hell no she would not be made a fool of. She refused to let the tears flow. She composed herself and walked out of his office. Fitz lifted his head up and stared straight into Olivia's face, knowing she just heard everything. Olivia tried to walk past the pair but was stopped when Fitz grabbed her arm.

''Olivia, baby it's not what you think.'' Fitz said his voice pleading. How could he be so stupid? He was down, and Valerie made him feel wanted again, Olivia was barely speaking to him. The flirting made him feel like a man. It was a dumb excuse but it was the truth.

''Get. Off. Me.'' Olivia's voice dropped to a whisper, she was not going to cry, not in front of that girl.

''Ms. Pope, Fi- Governor Grant is right. I was just playing.'' Valerie tried to defend herself and Fitz.

''Let me go Fitzgerald.''

''Livvy, please listen to me.''  
She was silent; she did not want to hear a damn thing he had to say.

''Baby please.'' Fitz was on the verge of tears, what has he done?

Olivia wiggled her arm loose and walked away. Fitz tried to run after her but she got on the elevator and closed the doors, but not before he saw the tears fall onto her blouse.

_Fuck.  
_

When Fitz got home Karen and Jerry were watching television and Teddy was asleep in his room. Olivia walked out the kitchen looked at him and walked past him up the steps. She came back slowly with her briefcase and her purse. ''Karen, Jerry. Come give me a hug, I have to go to the office for a little while.''

''So you won't be home to tuck us in?'' Jerry asked

'' 'Fraid not kiddo. But your daddy can. I will be here for breakfast okay?''

''OK. Be careful Liv. Love you.'' Jerry said as he wrapped his arms around her neck. She kissed his head and waited for Karen.

''See you in the morning Liv. Love you.'' Karen squeezed Olivia and kissed her cheek. Olivia kissed her forehead. ''I love you both, be good.''

She was headed for the door and Fitz stepped in front of her. ''Please Olivia.'' He pleaded with her.

She didn't look at him she just quickly pecked his cheek and left out of the house. Fitz wanted to cry right there.

**The next day.  
**

Olivia didn't want to go back to Fitz' office but Teddy got sick at daycare and he was not answering his phone.

She knocked on his office door and he told her to come in. He was entertaining a man in a navy suit and of course Valerie was there. Olivia walked in and closed the door waiting for him to acknowledge her.

''Ms. Pope, how are you this afternoon.'' Valerie said, her voice a little shaky

''Livvy, hi. Can we talk?'' Fitz needed to talk to her.

''I just came to tell you Teddy got sick at daycare, they couldn't reach you so I came to tell you I will pick him up and take him home.''

''Okay, but can we talk please?''

''I- Jake? Jake Ballard?'' Olivia said as she saw a figure move out of the corner of her eye.

''Hey there Liv. How are you?''

''Good, and yourself? Why are you here?''

''Here to visit an old Navy buddy.''

''You and Fitz were in the Navy?''

''Well the academy.'' Jake said ''How do you know Fitz?''

''I am… umm'' Olivia didn't know what to say, was she still his girlfriend?

''She is my girlfriend. This is the one I was telling you about.'' Fitz said as he wrapped his arm around Olivia's shoulder.

Silence fell over the group. Olivia slid from out of Fitz' embrace and headed for the door. ''Jake it was good to see you, I would say let's catch up but I don't want to be accused of anything.' She looked at Fitz. ''I will see you later. Goodbye Val.''

Valerie caught up to Olivia at the elevator. ''Ms. Pope, I really meant no dis respect to your relationship the other day.''

''Valerie, I understand. It takes two to tango. Fitz could have said something but he didn't so he and I aren't on the best of terms. Neither are you and I but it is honestly okay. You did it. You're not sorry you did it, just sorry I caught you. I understand.''

Olivia left and got on the elevator, when she turned around she saw Fitz, and knew he heard what she said. She didn't care; she hit the close door button and rode the elevator.

**That Night**

''I put Teddy down, his fever broke. So I will head to my apartment. See you at breakfast.'' Olivia was putting on her coat.

''Sit down Olivia.'' Fitz said from the couch

''No thank you. I have to go.''

''Olivia! Sit. Down. Please.'' Fitz was nervous and her attitude was not helping.

She sighed and sat down on the opposing couch. They just stared at each other for a while. Finally Fitz broke the silence.

''Olivia, I am sorry for accusing you of cheating in me. I have no idea why that jumped into my head but it did. I am sorry if I hurt you by accusing you. I am sorry for being a jackass. I am sorry for what you saw at the office, I swear it was harmless. I was missing you, I felt like shit and Valerie, well she was just there. I told her I messed up bad with you and she was flirting to make me feel better. I swear nothing was going to happen. I love you and only you Olivia. You have my heart, I know I don't deserve you but please baby don't leave me.'' Fitz couldn't help the tears from falling nor did he care that they were.

''Fitz… I am not Mellie. I am not going to cheat on you and smile in your face. If I didn't want to be here then I wouldn't be here. This is where I want to be. I know nothing was going to happen with you and that girl but it still hurts that you did that behind my back. I gave Edison his ring back because he is my past, what we have is my future. I no longer needed to look back when you are what is front of me. I am not going to cheat Fitz, you have to trust me.''

''I do Olivia, please don't leave me.'' Fitz was on his knees kissing her hands.

Olivia stood up and brought Fitz with her. She took him upstairs to their bedroom. She undressed herself to her bra and panties and climbed into the bed. ''Fitz come hold me.''

Fitz undressed himself down to his boxers and climbed behind her to hold her. He whispered in her ear ''I love you Olivia.'' She turned around and kissed him deeply ''I love you too Fitz. I forgive you, I am not leaving I promise baby.'' She rubbed his arms as they watched the rain fall. They stayed that way all night until the fell asleep with the rain as a soundtrack to their pain being washed away.

*****WELL THEERE YOU HAVE IT! THAT IS WHAT FITZ WAS TALKING ABOUT WHEN HE THANKED OLIVIA FOR STAYING. MEN AND THEIR INSECURITIES! LOL DON'T WE ALL HAVE THEM. WELL LEAVE ME REVIEWS BECAUSE I ENJOY THEM!**

UNTIL WORDS APPEAR ON MY WORD DOCUMENT. FOLLOW ME ON TUMBLR :sheissoscandalous***


	7. Chapter 7

*****YA'LL ARE SO NICE! I AM GLAD YOU GUYS ARE LIKING MY STORY IT WARMS MY HEART! AND OXFORD WHO EVER YOU ARE I WANT YOU TO KNOW YOU MAKE MY DAY AND YOUR REVIEWS MAKE ME SMILE! **

**ANYWAYS ENJOY PEOPLE! I HAVE TO WARN YOU… IT'S GONNA GET NASTY… SO UM YEAH LOL ENJOY!  
**

**I MIGHT AS WELL SAY THIS NOW:: AFTER THE SHIT SHONDA HAS PUT US THROUGH I NEVER WANT TO OWN SCANDAL. EVEN THOUGH I DO LOVE ME SOME KW… ANYWAYS I ALSO DO NOT OWN THE SONGS I WILL USE IN THE STORY. THE SONGS ARE MAXWELL ''WHENEVER, WHEVER WHATEVER'' AND ANTHONY HAMILTON'S ''BEST OF ME''*****

PRESENT DAY

''Baby what time will you get back?'' Olivia asked

''We are on the plane now, I should be home in at least five hours. I miss you so much Livvy.'' Fitz told her through the phone. His meeting was finally over and he wanted to be home with his wife and kids.

''You know I miss you too baby.'' Olivia was walking through the halls on her way to her office.

Olivia was about to ask Fitz how the meeting went when Celeste came running to her crying. ''Hold on Fitz.''

She hear Fitz ask what happened but she put the phone down.

''CeCe what is wrong baby?''

''Mommy! Caleb hit me!''

''Okay baby, stop crying. I need you to calm down and tell me what happened.'' Olivia picked up her daughter and rubbed her back.

''Baby, I will call you back as soon as I figure out why your son hit my daughter. Love you too.''

Olivia walked with Celeste back to her room and found Caleb passing in the middle of the floor.

''Caleb Fitzgerald Grant, why did you hit your sister?!'' Olivia was mad, she told her son that hitting was wrong especially girls.

Caleb looked down at the floor, composing himself. The way Olivia does before she does something drastic. He took a deep breath and then looked at his mother in her eyes.

''Mommy, she called me stupid. You said we can't say that word. I told her that we can't say that word and she called me stupid again, so I punched her in the arm and told her to stop.'' Caleb never removed his eyes from Olivia. She knew he wasn't lying.

Olivia looked at Celeste and she knew she was in trouble. ''Mommy, I…'' She couldn't finish her sentence because Olivia held her hand up to quiet her daughter.

''Both of you know better. As soon as your father comes home you WILL tell him what happened. I better not hear you lying either. Go change out of your clothes and wait until I come and get you.''

Olivia left out the room to call Fitz back. He answered on the first ring. ''What happened baby?''

''Four hit CeCe, because she called him stupid. Your kids are driving me nuts. Your son acts like the both of us and drives me insane!'' She had to laugh because she loved how her kids acted. But they were so damn stubborn.

''So they are my kids when they act up, but your kids when they are perfect angels.'' Fitz laughed, he loved his kids but they were so… so them.

''Baby hurry home I would like to cuddle with my husband.'' Olivia was now in their bedroom changing out her clothes when Fitz walked through their bedroom door.

''No need to worry, big daddy is home.'' Fitz picked Olivia up off the bed and spun her around before placing her on the mattress.

She giggled. ''Big Daddy? Who calls you that?''

''You will, in about ten minutes.''

**November 2006**

Fitz was so scared he was going to lose Olivia. Yeah she was sleeping in their bed again. Ane yeah she said she loved him, and yeah she said she forgave him. But he still felt like she wasn't all the way there yet. He needed her to come so they could talk. Then an idea sparked in his mind. He got his guitar out of the attic and tuned it up. He was going to cook for her and sing her one of his favorite love songs tonight. Fitz headed to the store to get the food.

Olivia could not concentrate on her paper work. She and Fitz were on good terms but she was still hurt by his blatant disregard to her feelings. She knew that Valerie was not a threat but it still hurt that out of vengeance he sought attention elsewhere. It was almost time for her to go home so she decided to just leave and maybe have a talk with Fitz. They needed to clear the air.

Olivia opened the door and instantly smelled food cooking. It was Wednesday and it was Mellie's day to take the kids so they can spend the end of the week with her.

''Baby! Where are you? '' Olivia called as she kicked off her shoes at the door

''In the kitchen!'' Fitz called back.

Olivia walked into the kitchen to find Fitz cooking in the kitchen cooking with no shirt on.

''Um babe, you better not hope your chest hair falls in our food'' Olivia jokes.

''Ha ha, very funny. Sit down at the table the pasta is almost ready. ''Fitz made Olivia's favorite dish. They ate in a comfortable silence and held hands through dinner.

''Baby, that was good. 'Olivia said as she rubbed her stomach.

''Glad you liked it, come to the living room with me.'' He held out his hand for her to grab.

Fitz led her to the living room. Olivia noticed the guitar that wasn't there before. ''What is going on Fitz?''

''Livy, even though you said you forgave me for flirting with Valerie, I want you to know I am truly sorry. I am sorry for disregarding your feelings and for not understanding what you were trying to tell me. I am sorry for doing something out of spite and I will never do that again. I'm sorry I hurt you, and made you feel like you couldn't trust you. I am sorry for not believing you at your apartment. I am sorry for not putting Mellie in her place, which I did by the way, I am sorry for any pain or heartache I have caused you. Before you say anything I would like to sing you something, just let me finish my song then you can talk.''

Fitz picked up his guitar strummed a few notes until he found the right key. He started to sing.

**Lead me on girl if you must**

**Take my heart and my love**

**Take of me all that you want**

He looked deep into her eyes as he sang to her.

**And if there's a thing that you need**

**I'd give you the breath that I breathe**

**And if ever you yearn for the love in me**

**Whenever wherever whatever, baby**

**Whenever wherever whatever, ba-ba-baby**

Olivia watched him like a hawk. His eyes were closed as he sang the words. She swayed to a beat in his head. Olivia's eyes started to water, God she loved this man.

**Wish I knew if I could**

**Be the one that you would**

**Love forever and a day, baby**

Fitz felt a wave of emotions overcome him; he needed Olivia to know he loved her more than life itself. He would lay his life down for her to be happy.

**And if there's a thing that you need**

**For you and your blood I would bleed**

**And if ever you yearn for the love in me**

**Whenever wherever whatever, baby**

**Whenever wherever whatever, ba-ba-baby**

**Ba-ba-baby, ba-ba-baby**

**And if there's a thing that you need**

**I'd give you the breath**

**And if ever you yearn for the love in me**

**Whenever wherever whatever, baby**

**Whenever wherever whatever**

Fitz strummed the last note on his guitar, and it rang in the room like a bell on top of a church striking the top of the hour. He finally opened his eyes to see Olivia crying.

''Liv, are you okay?'' Fitz knelt in front of her and wiped her tears.

She didn't say anything, to overcome with emotions she kissed him, deeply. Fitz moaned in her mouth before he picked her up. He carried her to their bedroom. She undressed herself then undressed Fitz. They tumbled on the bed. Kissing and touching each other like new lovers. No words were said, the spoke with every touch and every kiss that they planted on each other's skin.

Fitz flipped Olivia on her stomach and slid into her from behind. She hissed as he filled her to the brim. ''Fitz…'' Olivia moaned his name in a lust filled whisper.

''I'm here baby.'' He began to slowly move his hips. Olivia groaned as he instantly hit her spot.

''Fitz, you feel.. fuck.. you feel so good.''

''Who's pussy is it?'' Fitz began to thrust harder and deeper into her. Moving her thigh higher to rest on his hip.

''Shit! Ahh! It's yours Fitz.'' Olivia screamed out

''Say it again.''

''It's yours, all yours.''

He flipped on his back so she rode him backwards. Olivia began to move up and down as she moved her hips side to side knowing that would drive him crazy.

''Is this my dick Fitz?'' Olivia asked as she rode him harder forcing him to grab her hips

''Shit, yes liv. All yours.'' That was Olivia needed to hear, she rode him harder and faster until their screams of completion echoed throughout the house.

Fitz curled up next to Olivia as they tried to control their breathing.

''Fitz, I forgive you. I was hurt but I would rather be upset with you and stay in the house. Then be hurt and upset and alone. I love you and only you. You have my heart, I am not going anywhere, and baby thank you for that song. I want to sing something for you. Don't talk just listen.'' He watched her as she sat up and cleared her throat.

**It's simple, I love it**

**Having you near me, having you here**

**Our conversations, Outrageous**

**you smile, then I smile then I say**

**ooohhh- this is getting personal, personal, personal**

**Lets stay for a while, and play, girl lets make this a moment**

**oohhhh**

**Chorus:**

**Giving you the best of me. Amazing, Amazing ooohh**

**having you close to me, Amazing, Outrageous**

**give your best to me**

**Good Morning,**

**Its breakfast,**

**Lost track of time but- we had a ball**

**Lets catch a movie, then dinner,**

**tonight the night we'll just unwind and stay, hey lets stay personal, personal, personal**

**lets stay for awhile and play, such a beautiful moment.**

**oohhhh**

**Chorus**

**Giving you the best of Amazing, somewhat Amazing ooohh**

**having you close to me, Amazing, Outrageous**

**give your best to me- giving you the best of me Amazing, giving you the best of me- Amazing**

**oohh having you close to me-having you close to me- Amazing**

**Outrageous- oohhhh give your best to me**

After she finished singing, Fitz pulled her body close to him. ''Olivia, I love you so much.''

''I love you to. Can you sing to me until we fall asleep?'' Olivia asked before she kissedhis chin.

''What do you want to hear?''

*****WELL HOPE I DID THIS CH. JUSTICE! I REALLY DO NOT LIKE MY LOVE SCENES… I FEEL THEY ARE SO… BLAH. ANYWAYS LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK! FOLLOW ME ON TUMBLR! Sheissoscandalous.  
**

**Unitl next time dears!**

E.***


	8. Chapter 8

*****SOOO I TAKE IT YOU GUYS LIKED THE LAST CHAPETER! I WILL COMMENT ON SOME REVIEWS AND THEN GET STARTED. THANKS FOR YOU KIND WORDS**

Da Princes and Me's- I am glad you liked it my dear! Haha! Hope you enjoy this one to! You are the PERFECT PUMPKIN AND YOU ARE ALL MINE! LOL *kisses*

Kelsey- Wait and see! I hope you enjoy the rest of the story

Oxford- your lovely detailed reviews make my days! Glad you like the story. I will address the whole Valerie thing up next. I do agree Olivia forgave Fitz a little too fast, but it has something to do with her past (afraid of being left alone) which I will also touch up next. Stay tuned!

ScandalHooked- I thank you for pointing out that error. I didn't realize I changed his name, I was too lazy to go back and look! He isn't really important lol let's just pretend his name was originally Paul and not Peter ** .**

Enjoy! And leave me reviews!***

December 2006

Olivia could not sleep. It was three in the morning and she had not yet been to sleep. Fitz was sound asleep next to her and had his arm draped across her midsection. Today was a day Olivia has hated since she was five. Today was the day that her father and her sister were murdered. December 22 was a day Olivia has hated since 1996. Olivia was in college and was coming home for the holidays. She was devastated to find out her parents were getting a divorce due to her mother's infidelity with her co-worker. Michelle Pope was a professor at a local college in Boston and she was having an affair with another professor. When her father Caleb Pope found out about the affair he left and took Olivia's 17 year old sister Celeste with him and they moved on the other side of Boston. On that tragic day Olivia was on her way to the her father's house but the heavy traffic caused her to get stuck on the freeway. She called home to let her day know she would be a little late and he told her it was no rush.

Caleb heard a knock at the door and went to go check and see who it was. When he opened the door and saw his wife's boyfriend on his door step he was confused. 'Sam, what are you doing here? Michelle is at her house.'' Caleb did not want that man here.

''I am here to see you Caleb. Can we talk?''

Caleb reluctantly let the man in and led him to the living room. It was then Sam pulled out his pistol and aimed at Caleb's chest. ''Now Michelle wants nothing to do with me! You left her, now she doesn't want me anymore! You and that stupid kid of yours ruined my plans! All I wanted was to make her mines, she could have still been with you! Go back to her!'' Sam was slightly drunk as he swayed on his feet.  
''She cheated on me, I will not go back to her!''

In an instant Sam cocked the gun and shot Caleb once in the chest. Celeste screamed and ran downstairs to find her father dead on the floor. Sam pointed the gun towards Celeste and shot her in the chest also. Sam then called Michelle and told her what he just did and how he needed her, she was to distraught to say anything and Sam shot himself in the head also. Olivia couldn't get down the block as she was stopped by police officers. Her wails echoed off the houses on the block. Her mother tried to console her but she wanted nothing to do with her, Olivia still blamed her mother for her father's and sister's death.

Today she would go to their graves and visit them. She knew her mother would be there also but she couldn't talk to her, there was no need too. Her father, the only man she has ever loved besides Fitz left her before she had a chance to really have him. She couldn't lose Fitz, she needed him more than he knew.

Olivia had no idea she was crying until Fitz woke up in a panic. ''Livvy, shhh baby. What's wrong? Why are you crying?''

Olivia told him what today was and what happened to her father and sister. By the time she finished her story her tears were falling faster and she was hyperventilating.

''Baby, I need you to calm down. I don't want you to get sick.'' Fitz pulled her in closer as he rocked her back and forth.

As the sun began to rise, Olivia was getting ready to head to the cemetery when she saw Fitz dressing. ''Where are you going Fitz?''

''With you. I don't want you driving while you are upset. Plus your mother will be there and I don't want you and her to argue. It is about your father and sister today I don't want you guys upsetting each other.''

''Okay, where are the kids?''

''Cyrus picked them up while you were in the shower. We will pick them up later. ''

They headed out to the car and Olivia stopped and turned to face Fitz. ''Thank you Fitz, for today. For everything, I love you.'' She kissed him on the lips before she got into the car.  
Fitz got into the driver's seat and before he started the car he leaned over and kissed Olivia deeply ''I love you too.''

They drove to cemetery and Olivia's mother was already there. She looked like she was about to leave and Olivia walked up next to her. ''Michelle, how are you?'' Olivia asked.

''Livvy, sweetheart we were waiting for you.'' Michelle tried to give Olivia a hug but she backed away. ''Michelle this is my boyfriend Fitz. Fitz, baby this is Michelle…my… mother.'' Olivia walked closer to her father and sister's headstone and kissed them both.

''Hello, I am Fitzgerald. Fitzgerald Grant.'' He stuck his hand out for her to shake.

''Grant as in the governor?''

''The one and only'' He gave her a soft smile. They chatted as Olivia wept over her father and sister's grave, before looking away in the distance to gain her composure. She turned and walked back towards Fitz ''Can you give me a minute?'' He looked at her wearily but nodded in response before he kissed her cheek.

''Nice meeting you.'' He said over his shoulder to her mother.

''I forgive you. I blamed you for the death of daddy and CeCe. I thought it was your fault because had you not cheated my dad would still be here. I would be with my sister and we could talk about dating and things like that. But I had to learn to accept Sam did this to me not you. You didn't pull the trigger, you were just his excuse to do what he did. So I forgive you.'' Olivia kissed her mother's cheek and walked away leaving her mother in tears v=before she could reply.

When they got home Fitz undressed them both and took Olivia in bed as he rubbed her back. ''I am proud of your for forgiving her liv. It wasn't her fault.''

''I know, it took me a while but I know.''

''Good.'' He kissed her sweetly. ''Let's get some sleep.''

XxX

**PRESENT DAY  
**

It was Sunday morning and Fitz woke up to an empty bed. He knew where he could find everyone in the dining hall. Olivia cooked breakfast in Sunday mornings before they had family time.

Fitz walked in the dining room and kissed his children. He walked in the kitchen and wrapped his arms around Olivia's waist and kissed her neck. ''Good morning sweet baby''.

''Good morning handsome. Grab a seat. I am just finishing the eggs.''

As the family sat down to eat Olivia could see her two youngest children looking at each other intently, and she knew they were speaking to each other the way Fitz and Olivia could with their eyes.

''Caleb, Celeste what is wrong?'' Olivia asked.

They didn't say anything at first, and then Celeste spoke first. ''Mommy, Daddy we have something we want to ask you.''

Everyone looked at the two youngest Grant children and waited for them to continue.

''We want to know, when you and daddy can have another baby.'' Caleb said as he stared his parents in the eyes.

Fitz choked on his orange juice, Olivia patted his back. Karen and Jerry stared at the two youngest children and Teddy laughed.

''Dad you okay?'' Teddy asked through laughs.

Fitz wiped his mouth. ''Yeah, um CeCe and Caleb where is this coming from?'' Fitz asked his two youngest.

''We want someone to play with; Kare, Jer, and Teddy are old. We want someone to play little kids games with.'' Celeste said, she reminded Fitz of Olivia.

Olivia cleared her throat. ''I guess I might as well say this now. I was going to wait a few more weeks but seeing as though Celeste and Caleb brought it up… I'm pregnant.''

*****CLIFF HANGER! LOL, I HATE THE WAY THE FLASHBACK TURNED OUT, I PERSONALLY THINK IT SUCKS! LET ME KNOW. BUT I LIKE THE PRESENT DAY, I LIKE HOW THAT TURNED OUT. ANYWAYS LEAVE ME A REVIEW!*****


	9. Chapter 9

*****I AM SOOOOOO SORRY IT TOOK ME FOREVER TO UPLOAD! SCHOOL AND WORK HAS BEEN PULLING ME INTO DIFFERENT DIRECTIONS! ANYWAYS I THANK YOU ALL FOR READING AN DI WILL EXPLAIN THE FLASHBACK NEXT CH. FOR NOW I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY THIS!***  
**

Fitz mouth was open. Did she say she was pregnant? They were having another baby?

''Baby…you okay?'' Olivia was now squatting next to Fitz feeling his forehead.  
''Mommy, what is wrong with daddy?''' Caleb asked with worry in his voice.

''It's okay sweetie, when I told daddy I was pregnant with you guys he acted the same way.'' Olivia explained.

Finally Fitz broke out of his spell and picked up Olivia and kissed her deeply. They stayed in that embrace for what seemed like eternity. Finally Jerry broke the silence.

''Umm, mom…dad. We are still eating ya' know?'' Jerry teased.

Fitz let Olivia down and placed a hand on her stomach. ''We are having another baby, I love you.''

Olivia giggled ''I love you too baby.''

The family finished breakfast and the kids went to the media room to have a movie day. Olivia and Fitz cleaned up the kitchen. ''Baby, I will join you guys later. I am sleepy and need to take a nap.'' Olivia was headed back to the residence with Fitz following her.

''I told the kids we were taking a nap and would join them when we wake up.''

The couple headed to their room and got comfortable in bed. ''So if you are around three weeks pregnant that means this little one here was conceived in the limo?'' Fitz said with a smile.

''Yes it does. You couldn't keep your hands to yourself that night.'' Olivia said as she traced his jawline.

''Your dress looked so good, and you smelled like heaven, I had to taste you.'' Fitz' voiced dropped low. He remembered that night perfectly.

_**One Month Ago**__  
Olivia and Fitz were invited to a dinner party honoring a business man who had supported Fitz' campaign. Fitz wanted to stay home and just be with Olivia but he knew he had to go. As he finished tying his bow-tie he sat at the edge of the bed and waited for Olivia to come out._

''Baby hurry up! We have to head out soon!'' he called after her.

''_I'm coming! It takes time to look good you know. I wasn't born with the Grant charm and looks.'' She teased as she came out of her walk in closet.  
_

_Fitz mouth dropped as she stepped out of the closet in an emerald green dress. The top was a corset that flowed into a skirt. The back was almost missing stopping at th top of her tailbone._

''What? Should I change? Do you like it?'' Olivia asked as she smoothed her hands over her dress.  


''_Come here.'' Fitz' voice was low. She walked over to him and he pulled her small body towards his. He smelled her neck and she was wearing his favorite perfume. He instantly grew hard and wanted to be inside of her._

Olivia moaned as Fitz nipped at her neck. ''Baby, stop. I promise when we get back you can have me whatever way you like, but we have to go.'' Olivia tried to sound stern but she couldn't when Fitz was kissing and biting his spot.

Fitz reluctantly pulled away. They headed to the limo and headed to the party. Olivia tried to sit on the far side of the limo from Fitz because she was sure if he touched her it would be over.

''Livvy, why are you so far from me?''  
''Because if I sit closer to you, we will make love in this limo.''  
''What is so wrong about that? You are my wife and I am wildly attracted to you right now. Not that I'm not any other time.''

Fitz moved closer to Olivia until their arms and legs touched, ''I need you Livvy.'' Fitz begged. ''Let me be inside of you, I need you baby.''

''Yes, baby.'' Olivia couldn't deny Fitz, his cologne smelled divine and she wanted him right now.

_Fitz pulled Olivia in to his lap and kissed her deeply. She moaned in his mouth as he moved his hands underneath her dress to find her wet and waiting._

Olivia un buckled his pants as she slid her dress up higher. Fitz pressed the privacy button to close the window. Fitz released his hard member and Olivia grinned as she slid down his shaft. They moaned in perfect bliss. Liv began to move up and down, as she came down she swiveled her hips to get the feel of him all around her. She dug her nails into his back and he moaned in pleasure of the little half-moons she dug into his back. He grabbed her hips to pull her down faster, Olivia teased him by taking it slow.  


''_You feel so good baby. 'Fitz moaned in her ear. Olivia too caught up in ecstasy moaned in agreement. As Olivia was sliding back down his shaft they hit a pot hole that caused a new amount of pleasure. Fitz' groan as loud as he slammed her down harder._

''Shit, Fitz I'm so close, don't stop baby.''  


_Fitz switched the position so that he was on top. He moved Olivia's leg to his shoulder to go deeper within her wet depths. She grabbed his ass to get in as deep as possible._

''_Come for me baby.'' Fitz moaned in her eye.  
_

''_Ahh, baby. I love you!'' Olivia felt her orgasm coming  
_

_Fitz began to pump harder. ''Who makes love to you better than me?''_

''Ahh! Shit, nobody baby.''

''Who's pussy is it? Is it mine?''

''_Yes daddy, it's yours, always.''_

''You love this dick?''

''_Yes baby, Ah! Fitz I'm coming!''_

_After she said that her orgasm over took her and she finally hit release. Soon after Fitz followed. A few minutes later the driver knocked on the privacy window letting them know they were five minutes away. Fitz and Olivia tried to look as presentable as possible. Olivia fixed her dress, and hair while Fitz re-tied his bowtie and smoothed out his shirt._

They stepped out of the limo, looked at each other and smiled. Olivia kissed him briefly before walking into the gala.

Olivia laughed,'' I so remember that night, we need to do that more often.''

Fitz smiled. ''We will baby, now let's get some sleep.''

*****So how did I do?1 leave me reviews also! And I am taking suggested baby names! As always thank you for reading!  
**

**E.*****__


	10. Chapter 10

*****HEY GUYS! SO I WILL TRY TO KEEP UP MY TUESDAY AND WEDNESDAY UPLOAD DATES. DON'T GET MAD AT ME IF I MISS A DAY LOL. I ALSO HAVE LIKE 2 MORE STORIES IN MY HEAD LOL AND I MAY HAVE A BREAK THROUGH FOR FREEDOM, BUT I WILL TRY AND WRAP THAT UP IN A FEW. I WON'T START ANOTHER STORY UNTIL MOST LIKELY MAY, LIKE LATE MAY. ANYWAYS ENJOY THIS AND LEAVE ME REVIEWS I ENJOY THEM!*****

**\**

**CHRISTMAS EVE 2006**

Fitz needed everything to be perfect. It was Christmas Eve, Christmas will be in a few hours and he wanted to propose to Olivia. He had her ring in the pocket of his sweat pants. When the kids wake them up soon to open presents he will wait until everyone opens them before he proposes.

Fitz looked at the clock on his nightstand and it read that it was 11:30. A few more hours and then he will make his move. He tried to sleep but was to nervous. So he just pulled Olivia closer to his body and held her until the kids woke up.

Fitz wasn't sure when he had fallen asleep, but the kids were jumping up and down with excitement for them to wake up. Olivia and Fitz got out of bed, held hands and went downstairs. The couple sat on the couch and watched the kids rip open their gifts.

Jerry's eyes lit up when he saw the scooter he had gotten. Karen squealed when she opened her easy bake oven and Teddy was having a ball playing with the paper.

Fitz knew it was time, it was now or never.

''Livvy, baby I have a present for you..'' Fitz' voiced slightly cracked, his nerves were shot.

''Baby, I said no gifts. You are my gift.''Olivia said as she grabbed his hand and kissed it.

''Well, hopefully your answer will be my gift.''

''My answer…? I don't-'' '

Before she could finish her sentence Fitz got down on one knee and pulled the box out of his pocket. It was a black velvet box, so small and yet it screamed so many words.

''Livvy, the day I met you I knew I had to have you. I knew the way you connected with the kids and the way you said my name I couldn't let nobody else experience that. You light up my day just with the slightest giggle. I know I have messed up in the past and I will forever kick myself for being so idiotic, but I love you. I'm in love with you and I want to start the New Year off with you as my fiancée and later in the year make you my wife. I want you to have my last name and bare my children. I need you to continue life. So Livvy will you do me the honor of marrying me?'' Fitz had tears on his cheeks and when he looked up at Liv she had tears running down her face.

''Yes Fitz.''

Fitz yelled, put the ring on her delicate finger and picked her up.

''Livvy, does this mean you will be our step mother? 'Karen asked, she had excitement in her voice.

''Yes, ladybug, I will be. Is that okay with you?''  
''Of course.'' Karen walked up to Olivia to hug her and she whispered in her ear ''I wish you were my real mommy.''

Olivia stunned by her admission just hugged her tighter and kissed her hair before whispering back. ''Me too, ladybug. Me too.''

''Yay Livvy! I can't wait until I go back to school and tell everyone!'' Jerry exclaimed.

Teddy was clapping his hands and smiling, ''Yay Lib!''

Olivia wiped her tears and picked up Teddy. ''Yes munchkin, yay!''

Fitz' heart was still beating fast, he can't believe it. She said yes, she actually said yes. He didn't know what he would have done if she would have said no.

XxX

**NEW YEARS DAY 2007  
**  
The kids were with Mellie for a few days, and Fitz was glad. He needed some alone time with Olivia. Fitz was reading a document that was left on his desk when his new assistant Jackson knocked on his door.

''Mr. Grant, I have an Michelle Pope outside waiting for you.''

Fitz was surprised to hear Olivia's mother was in his office. ''Send her in Jackson.''

Fitz put away the document and waited for Michelle to walk in.

''Hello, Mrs. Pope, have a seat.'' Fitz motioned to a chair in front of his desk.  
''Hello, Mr. Grant, Thank you.''

''What can I help you with?''

''I was wondering if you could help me out, I have something I need to tell Olivia, I know she said she has forgiven me but I know our relationship is still…well non existent. I would like to try to at least fix it, because I have some news, very bad news and would like to have her at least speaking to me before something bad happens.''

Before Fitz had a chance to respond Olivia walked into his office.

''Hey babe, I see you got rid of Valerie. I brought you…lunch… Mother why are you here?'' Olivia asked as she set foot all the way into the office.

''I was just about to ask your lovely boyfriend here if he could get in contact with you. I need to get something's off my chest. Can we talk Livvy?'' Michelle asked with tears in her eyes, she hoped it wasn't too late.

Olivia silently sat down and Fitz was about to excuse himself when Michelle told him to stay. He pulled a chair next to Olivia and held her hand.

Olivia nodded her head for her mother to speak.

''Olivia, baby you will never know how bad I feel for what I did to our family. I was not a strong woman; I thought I could have it all. My husband and a lover. As you know me and your father were married straight out of college, he was my only…for everything. As I got older I felt trapped, I never really had a chance to live and I took it out on your father. I started stupid arguments and said some petty things. Then one day at work I just decided to no longer be Michelle I decided I wanted to be somebody different and that is when I started the affair. I wanted so badly to end it but then I thought if I did my life would still be the same. But I finally realized I didn't want you or CeCe growing up thinking that was okay. I ended it, but it was too late for me and you father. I still blame myself for his and CeCe's death. I know I can never take back the years of silence, they years I never called or the years when you needed me the most I was nowhere to be found. I am sorry for any pain I have caused you. I am sorry for the lies that caused all this heartache for you. Due to my selfishness I caused you to have a life full of pain. Due to my lack of maturity, lack of control I let you down and lost a half of myself I will never ever get back. I know you are wondering why I am telling you this, well because I am dying Livvy. I went to the doctor's a few days ago and I have breast cancer, it's not bad just yet but it is getting there. I am here to ask for your full forgiveness even though I know you said you forgive me I want you to really forgive me. I know I will never be 'mommy' to you again but I hope before my time is up I can call you on the phone, ask how you are and at the end of the conversation have you tell me you love me. But if I can just get you to speak to me I can die a happy woman.'' Michelle was exhausted; she needed Olivia to hear this because she was afraid come morning she wouldn't be here.

Olivia sat silently, pondering what her mother just said. She waited years for this, for them to lay all the cards on the table. She didn't even know she was crying until Fitz wiped her face and kissed her cheek. She took a deep breath before she spoke.

''I never stopped loving you mom. The pain overrode my love at one point. I needed you but you weren't available to me. I had to make due on my own. I had to becoming cold and dark because I was alone. For year I blamed you, I at one point I wanted to erase you from my life. I knew I couldn't because deep down I was still that girl needing her mother when she lost her father. I needed you, hell I still need you. I want to call you on a daily basis and talk about everything or nothing. I want you to hold me the way you used to when I cried. I want to just sit on your bed as you brush my hair. I want my mother back. It may take me sometime to fully forgive you but mom I need you, more than before. I CAN'T lose you, not now. I NEED you mom.'' Olivia stood up and brought her mother into a tight hug. ''I love you mom''  
''I love you too ladybug, I love you too.''

They hugged each other and cried until there were no more tears. Olivia collected herself and pulled herself away from her mother. ''What do you need done so we can handle this disease? I will not let you die from this, we will fight. What do you need mom?''

*****SO THIS IS WHY I INCLUDED THE FLASHBACK BECAUSE I FELT OLIVIA NEEDED HER MOM. WELL I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER! REVIEW!*****


	11. Chapter 11

*****HEY GUYS SO GLAD YOU LIKED THE LAST CHAPTER! WE ARE ABOUT TO GET SOME JUICY STUFF NOW.. WELL NOT REALLY LOL. ENJOY MY LOVES!*****

FEBRUARY 2007

Fitz was due to announce that he was running for president in a few days. Olivia decided that she would take a break from practicing law, she would be a governor's wife in a few months and she was pretty sure with her hectic schedule things would just not work.

As Olivia sat at her desk finalizing things for her departure from the firm someone walked in her office. ''Hello Olivia.''

Olivia looked up to see Mellie in her office.

''Good morning Mellie, what can I do for you?''

''I want you to call off this ridiculous engagement with Fitz.'' Mellie said, and her face showed she was dead serious.

Olivia laughed, was this chick serious? ''Why would I do such a dumb thing Mellie?''

''Because you don't belong. I know Fitz is announcing he is running for president and seeing as though he is a Republican I am sure you know that your… type is not really accepted so you can call it off so I can be with-.''

Mellie was cut short when Olivia slapped her book down on the table.  
''ENOUGH! Mellie I do not know who died and made you queen but sorry sweetie you aren't. I am not going anywhere, I WILL marry Fitz and WE WILL go to the WHITE house. Yes Mellie thank you for pointing out that I AM INDEED A BLACK WOMAN! Seeing as though I look at my skin on a daily, I thought I had a really good tan. Fitz seems to like it, in fact he loves my skin and it's color. Why the hell are you so concerned about our relationship still baffles me. He does not, nor has he ever really wanted you. You may have been a good fuck but I HAVE HIS HEART. I will be his wife and we will go to the white house. So take your ass out of my damn house and leave me and mines the hell alone before I get ethnic on your ass!'' Olivia was pissed, so pissed she didn't even see Fitz in the doorway and he was livid.

''Mellie why the hell are you here? ''

''To get you back honey, no need to lose your dream because you have some feelings for Olivia, she can still be with you while we are in the White House. But our party will not accept her.'' Mellie tried to move closer to Fitz but Olivia stood in her way.

Fitz moved Olivia behind him afraid she would swing on Mellie any moment. ''Mellie, we never worked okay? I do not want to go back to pretending when I have the real thing right here. Olivia is the love of my life and I WILL MARRY HER, and we WILL GO TO THE WHITE HOUSE, AND SHE WILL BE MY FIRST LADY. If my party does not accept that then I guess that is on them. Either way Olivia will be my wife and a mother to my children…ALL OF THEM. Get the hell out of here Mellie, you can pick up the kids tomorrow. Goodbye.''

Fitz pushed her out of Olivia's office and shut and locked the door.

''Baby I am so sorry, god she is so damn irritating!''

Olivia laughed to herself, he was so sexy when he stood up for her, even though she didn't need it.

''It's okay baby, I almost smacked her but I had to remember who I was and who she was. I thank you for sticking up for me. I love you.''

''Fitz smiled ''I love you too sweet baby.''

XxX

**PRESENT DAY**

Olivia was nauseous. Even the smell of food made her sick. She could already tell this baby would be stubborn. The twins' pregnancy was a breeze. Olivia was curled up in bed with a trash can next to her side of the bed.

''Baby, how are you feeling? You need anything? I can get you some ginger ale and crackers.'' Fitz felt helpless, he wished he could take away the pain.

''No, I can't keep anything down. This baby is the last one your hear me. Your big headed children are putting me through hell. 'Olivia chuckled before she moaned in pain.

Fitz sat at the side of the bed and took a warm rag and wiped her face. ''I know baby, I can't help it. My kids have big brains full of knowledge.''

''Yeah Yeah. Fitz do you have any meetings soon?''

''Not for another hour and a half sweet baby.''

''Can you hold me please? The sickness seems to settle when you are near.''

Fitz nodded his head and took off his suit jacket and tie and kicked off his loafers before climbing into bed and pulling Olivia's body next to his.

''What do you think we are having Livvy?''

''I am guessing a baby girl.''

''I am too. CeCe thinks it's another set of twins. Caleb seems to think it will be a boy, Karen knows for sure it is another girl, Jerry and Teddy say it is another boy.''

''Well hopefully we have a girl so that way it's even. It's not fair on game night when it is more biys than girls.''

Fitz laughed because it was true, but somehow the girls always beat the boys.

''Have you thought of names yet?'' Olivia asked as she turned to face him.

''Not really, I wanted to see what you can up with before I started throwing thing out there.'' Fitz stroked her hair and kissed her temple.

''I was thinking maybe if it is a boy we can name him Calvin, or maybe Reagan.''

''I like Reagan livvy. We can can use that name for either a boy or a girl. That is great. We should wait to tell the kids though let's let the name marinate a little.'' Fitz smiled as he stroked her arm.

''I like Reagan; we can choose the middle names later, but right now baby I need some sleep. So sing to us so we can get some rest.''

Fitz chuckled. ''What would you like to hear sweet baby?''


	12. Chapter 12

*****HEY GUYS! SOOOO SORRY FOR A DELAY I HAVE BEEN SUPER DUPER UPER BUSY BUT SINCE I AM NOT GOING TO SCHOOL TOMORROW… I SHALL TRY AND DO TWO UPDATES TOMORROW.! ENJIY! LEAVE REVIEWS… THEY MAKE ME SMILE*** BTW the song I used is Justin Timberlake's Mirrors from his new cd**

APRIL 2007  


Fitz could not believe it, he was getting married today. This was the last time he knew it for sure. Olivia was the love of his life and he couldn't wait until they said their wedding vows. As Fitz checked himself in the mirror he smiled recalling how they met. He was so infatuated with her that he couldn't imagine what would have happened had he not gone to the christening.

Fitz turned towards the knock on the door to see a bellman. ''Hello are you Fitzgerald Grant?''

''Yup, that's me.''

''Here you go sir.'' The bellman handed him an envelope and left back down the hallway.

Fitz opened the letter and was smacked in the face with the sweet scent of Olivia, he read what she wrote on the paper:

_''Hi baby. A few more minutes and I will be yours. I won't write anything long because my vows will say it all, I just want you to know I love you, don't worry and just know we are in this together. Don't make me cry, you know I hate it. See you soon._

with all the love in the world plus the moon. Livvy.''

Fitz smiled, tucked the letter in the breast of his suit jacket. He checked himself in the mirror one more time before heading out to the beach. He was about to marry his Livvy, the love of his life.

XxX

Olivia was nervous, she has never done this before. This was scary, professing your love to someone in front of people scared her, what if she stuttered or her voice cracked? She was a nervous wreck, thank goodness her best friends were here. Abby and Quinn walked in and saw Olivia pacing in her dress.

''Liv, you need to sit down before you make sweat stains in your dress.'' Quinn said as she stood in front of her.

''I am nervous wreck, what if I stutter, or I cry so much I start choking and make that little noise?''

''Liv, sweetie, it is going to be okay. Just sit down. I will get you some wine.'' Abby said as she headed to the mini bar.

''No, I want to be sober at least until the reception.'' Olivia began to rub her hands together hoping her nerves would go away.

''Write him a note, so that way he knows you are okay, I know he must be going crazy too.'' Quinn said as she got Olivia something to write with.

''Good Idea,, thank you Quinn.'' Olivia sat at the desk and began to write Fitz a little note.

They sent it off, and Olivia checked herself one more time before heading out to meet Cyrus to walk her down the aisle.

XxX

''Mommy you look pretty.'' Jerry said as Olivia arrived to the beach house she would be walking out of.

''Thank you sweetie, you look very handsome, you too teddy.''

''Mommy pretty.'' Teddy said from next to Jerry.

Ever since Olivia and Mellie had their argument a few months ago, Mellie has not picked up the kids nor has she called. The kids didn't really notice but they latched on more to Olivia, they even began to call her Mom, but she had to tell them that even though Mellie was not involved she was still their mother.

''Where is Karen?'' Olivia asked

''Right here! I wanted to make sure I looked okay.''

''Sweetie you are the most prettiest girl in the world.''

''Thank you mommy, I am excited to be flower girl. Teddy you ready to be ring bearer with Jerry?'' Karen asked

''Yes. I bear.''

The group laughed at Teddy's broken English, it was so cute.

A light tune began to play signaling the kids to start walking down.

Olivia saw the rest of her friends in the crowd. She saw her god brother Harrison, her best friend since middle school Steven and Huck. Huck was somebody everyone needed in their life. She met him while she worked for Harrison at his law firm and they instantly became friends.

''You ready kiddo?'' Cyrus asked as he held out his arm to Olivia.

''As ready as I will ever be.''

The doors opened and the song she and Fitz picked to play began:

**Aren't you somethin' to admire, cause your shine is somethin' like a mirror**

**And I can't help but notice, you reflect in this heart of mine**

**If you ever feel alone and the glare makes me hard to find**

**Just know that I'm always parallell on the other side**

Olivia was no longer nervous, once the doors opened Fitz made eye contact with her and she could see he was just as nervous, but she also saw love. His un dying earth shattering love for her. She would spend every day for the rest of her life showing this man how much he means to her because she needs him. Life will never be the same unless he is in it.

**As the Cause with your hand in my hand and a pocket full of soul**

**I can tell you there's no place we couldn't go**

**Just **put** your hand on the glass, I'll be tryin' to pull you through**

**You just gotta be strong**

**Cause I don't wanna lose you now**

**I'm lookin' right at the other half of me**

**The vacancy that sat in my heart**

**Is a space that now you hold**

**Show me how to fight for now**

**And I'll tell you baby, it was easy**

**Comin' back into you once I figured it out**

**You were right here all along**

**It's like you're my mirror words continued to play she felt tears in her eyes but she was not letting them fall.**

Olivia reached Fitz at the altar, they both had tears streaming down their faces. She loved him with all her heart, but today she might just love him a little more.

''You are gorgeous Olivia. Absolutely breath taking and all mines'' He whispered in her ear as he helped her stand up on the altar.

''You aren't so bad looking yourself Grant.'' Olivia teased

''Ladies and Gentlemen we are gathered here today to watch the definition of true love. Today we will witness the exchange of vows between Olivia Carolyn Pope and Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III. The couple has decided to recite their own vows. Olivia are you ready?'' The preacher asked

She nodded and looked to Abby to give her her vows. Olivia took a deep breath. ''Fitz, baby I love you. I don't know how or when but I fell hard and I am not looking back. This journey with you has been nothing but delightful. We hit a bump but we bounced back and stronger than ever. You are the reason I wake up with a smile every morning because I know that at the end of the day I will be right back in your arms. You push me to be better, you make me see the greater things. You accept me for who I am and I cannot thank you enough. You put up with my moods, you deal with my habit of only eating popcorn for days. You are there when I have a tough case and I am overwhelmed. You allowed me to be exposed to the most three beautiful children in the world. You have given me nothing but joy and now I want to promise you today in front of these people, your children and God that until the very last breath that escapes my body I am yours. I will love you with every fiber of my being plus some. I will be there for you when things get hard and I will pick up the pieces if anything gets broken. I love you Fitz and today starts the rest of our lives together.''

Fitz smiled at her as he wiped the tears from her cheek. He took a deep breath and pulled his vows out of his pocket.

''My dearest Livvy, before you I settled. But now I know what it feels like to be in love and I am forever grateful that I met you. I never thought I was worthy enough for true love and when I met you I knew that I was right. You were everything I have spent my life looking for. Your way of looking at life, your way of just being you has made me thank god every day I have you. I breathe better when ou are near. My heart used to ache for something then when I met you my heart healed. It was waiting for you, I was waiting for you and I am so glad I no longer have to wait anymore. I make a vow from this day forward to never hurt you, and if I do you can hit me until I am black and blue because I will go through anything to make sure you are happy. You love my kids beyond what is expected, you treat them as if they are your own and I am forever grateful. You have shown me that life is not worth living unless I have you, and I do not want to live a life without you in it. I messed up in the past and it almost cost me this, today, but somehow you forgave me and I will show you for the rest of our lives together how glad I am you took me back. I love you, only you and I cannot wait to say you are my wife.''

Olivia wiped away her tears then reached to wipe the tears that had fallen on Fitz' face. The crowd filled with close friends and family went silent. The only sound you heard were sniffles.

The preacher cleared his throat, he was also filled with emotion. ''I think those vows have said it all. If we can begin the exchanging of the rings.''

Quinn gave Olivia Fitz' ring and Teddy gave Fitz Olivia's ring. ''Here daddy, mommy no crying.'' Everyone laughed, Olivia kissed his head. ''They are happy tears sweetie.''

Teddy looked between Fitz and Olivia and shrugged his shoulders and ran back to his spot next to Jerry.

''Repeat after me Olivia. Fitzgerald with this ring I do thee wed.''

''Fitzgerald, with this ring I do thee wed.''

''Fitzgerald repeat after me. Olivia with this ring I do thee wed.''

''Olivia with this ring I do thee wed.''

''Fitzgerald do you promise to love honor and cherish Olivia until death do you part?''  
''I do.'' Fitz choked out.

''Olivia do your promise to love honor and cherish Fitzgerald until death do you part?''

''I do.'' Olivia didn't care that tears were streaming down her face

''Well you heard it folks, I now pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Grant. You may kiss your bride.''

Fitz pulled Olivia to him and kissed her. It was a kiss filled with so much love and passion Olivia forgot where they were.

''Ahem!'' Cyrus cleared his throat. Fitz pulled away from Olivia and smiled down at her

''Hi.''  
''Hi.''

*****how did I do? I enjoyed this chapter, I still feel it could be a little better. I will upload the reception part tomorrow! I really hoped you enjoyed this! Leave me reviews and follow on tumblr if you have one!*****


	13. Chapter 13

**THE RECEPTION**

Olivia changed put of her wedding gown to a evening gown the same cream color as her dress. It was floor length with a corset bodice with studs. The skirt was straight down almost like a simple prom gown. She actually loved this dress more than her wedding gown. Fitz hasn't seen it yet and she hoped he loved it. Olivia headed out to the ballroom as she fixed the watch on her wrist.

''Excuse me miss?'' She heard a familiar voice call from behind her, but she did not turn around.

''Yes? And it Mrs.'' She said calmly

''You look breath taking in that dress.'' Olivia heard his footsteps come closer to her

''Thank you, I hope my husband feels the same when he sees it.''

''I am pretty sure he will love it.'' His firm hands settled on her waist, and she finally turned around.

''Do you like it Fitz?''

''Like? Love it is more like the word. But the sooner we mingle and do our little dance the sooner I get the satisfaction of taking you out of it.'' Fitz gently kissed her, trying not to smear her lipstick.

''Well Mr. Grant lets go mingle.'' She held out her hand

''Right behind you Mrs. Grant, I really enjoy this view'' He smiled mischievously

''I bet you do.''

XxX

Fitz and Olivia made their way around the room. Talking to friends and acquaintances, Fitz really wanted to leave. Olivia looked breath taking and all he wanted to do was make love to his wife. HIS WIFE, that was the best sound to his ears. He still could not believe she was his, for now and always.

The kids were ecstatic, they really loved Olivia and she loved the right back. Teddy was the happiest, Olivia is all he really knew. Mellie never really spent time with him and he never really knew who Mellie was. Fitz wished Olivia was his wife from the beginning but now, this is the only thing that matters.

''Ladies and gentlemen, clear the dance floor please. The bride and groom are about to have their first dance.'' The DJ announced. As everyone cleared the floor Fitz found Olivia talking to her group of friends.  
''May I have this dance?''  
''Yes you can.''

Fitz led Olivia to the dance floor and pulled her body against his. He nodded to the DJ to play the music.

**I see it clear, my heart is here**

**We got each other, let's take it from there**

**And if I could I'd love you forever at a time Oh, oh, oh**

**What we been through no one else knows**

**Cause all that matters is how far this goes**

They swayed to the music as their guests watched them dance. They stared deeply into each other's eyes, not really taking notice to the camera flashes.

**And it will go until it starts again, Oh, oh**

**Me and you are built like armor **

**Nothing can stop love from loving on us**

**You know I'm not asking for much**

**Just a couple of forevers**

**A couple of forevers**

**I'm the only one, you are the only one**

**Together til never **

''I love you Fitz''

**I'm talking about forever**

**Just a couple of forevers**

**I'm the only one, you the only one**

''I love you to Olivia''

**Together til never **

**It can get hard, damn it gets rough**

**It can get crazy but not for us**

**Guess we gotta struggle just to stay apart**

**Me and you are built like armor**

**Nothing can stop love from loving on us**

**You know I'm not asking for much**

**Just a couple of forevers**

**A couple of forevers oh, ooh**

**I'm the only one, you are the only one**

**Together til never **

**All I'm talking about forever**

**Just a couple of forevers**

**A couple of forevers, oh**

**I'm the only one, you the only one**

**Together til never, never never**

**Can you see it, oh oh ooh oh**

**Can you see the signs from above**

**It's so blinding, there's no denying you and me**

**You and me are built like armor **

**Nothing can stop love from loving on us**

**And I'm not asking you for much**

**A couple of forevers**

**Ever, Ever**

**I'm the only one, you the only one**

**Together til never**

After the song ended the crowd was quiet for a few moments and then erupted in a roar of applause, Olivia blushed and hid her face in Fitz face. Everyone joined them on the dance floor, Fitz whispered in her ear;

''Baby, can we leave? I need you.''

''Yes, let's say goodbye to the kids first.''

They walked over to the kids and kissed them goodbye promising they would be back in three days. Cyrus told them the kids would be in good hands so not to worry.

Xxx

Fitz and Olivia arrived to their beach house an hour later. Fitz carried Olivia over the threshold as she laughed. ''What's so funny?''

''You carried me over the threshold, it's just exciting. Me, you, us we really did it.''

''Yes we really did.'' He kissed her nose.

Fitz carried her up the steps to the bedroom and gently laid her on the bed. Olivia tried to get up to change out of dress and go in her overnight bag.

''No. Whatever you are trying to change into, won't be needed for a long time. Let me help you with your dress.''

Olivia stood in front of him with her back facing him, his hand moved to her left side and pulled her zipper down. She was now only in her flesh colored bra and panties. Fitz 'sharp intake of breath showed his approval.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her back against him. Olivia felt his arousal poking her back, she instantly licked her lips. She stepped out of his embrace and laid on her back on the bed. Fitz began to undress himself when Olivia let out a low moan. Fitz looked to see that Olivia was completely naked and was rubbing her nipples and her other hand began to slide in between her thighs.

He watched as she slipped two of her fingers inside of her and she arched her back and moaned. ''Fitz…Mmmm''

Fitz didn't think he could grow any harder, but he did. He watched in a trance as her fingers slipped in and of of her satin heat.

She continued to moan and all he could do was watch, this was the most sexiest thing he has seen. He heard her moans become high pitched and they were more frequent, he knew she was almost there. He snapped out of his trance, he quickly lunged across the room and grabbed the bottle of champagne.

He got on the bed and removed her fingers; he took them both in his mouth and began to suck her juices off. ''You taste so good.''

''You liked my show?''

''Yes, but now it is my turn to tease you.''

He popped the bottle of champagne and took a sip but he didn't swallow. He spread her legs and found her wet heat. He opened his mouth on her clit allowing the bubbles to pleasure her.

''Fitz! Shit, mmm baby don't stop.''

Once he felt the bubbles calm down he swallowed and began to tease her clit with his tongue. The mixture of the champagne and her sweet nectar was the best taste he has ever had on his tongue. Olivia ran her fingers through his hair and began to tug. He felt around for the bottle again and repeated his earlier action; causing Olivia to yell out his name again.

He then took his two fingers and entered her. Olivia arched her back trying to take his digits in deeper. Fitz drove them in and out and repeated the action while his tongue continued working on her swollen clit.

''Fitz… I'm so close don't stop.'' To prove her point she brought her legs closer together to try and trap him between them. Fitz felt her walls clamping on his fingers so he picked up his pace and moments later her orgasm became her.

Before she had time to gain back her senses she felt his hard member enter her, causing another orgasm to rock her body. Fitz didn't move for a while allowing her to regain herself, and also allowing him time to compose himself; she was so wet he almost lost it.

''Fitz, baby I love you but right now I need you to move.''

''I love you Livvy.''

Before she had time to reply he began his slow strokes. Olivia instantly locked her legs around his waist and grabbed his curls. She tugged his hair with just the right amount of pressure so she wouldn't hurt him but so he knew how good he felt.

''So tight Livvy, and it's all mines.'' He kissed the spot on her neck that he knew she loved.

''Yes.''

Fitz decided he wanted Olivia in a new position so he stopped and removed himself.

''Fitz you better have a good reason why you stopped.''

Without a word Fitz threw all the pillows off the bed and sat with his back against the headboard. He pulled Olivia towards him and lifted her up before settling her down on his hard member. They both gasped at the feeling.

Olivia was surprised Fitz had them in this position; she loved when he allowed her to be in control. She didn't mind he liked to control their love making though it was very sexy his controlling ways.

''Ride me baby.''

Olivia used his shoulders for leverage as she moved up and down on his thick shaft; Fitz groaned and grabbed her hair but didn't pull. He never grabbed her hair before and wasn't sure if he could.

''Pull it baby. Your my husband, pull it.''

And he did, he pulled her hair and she moaned in pleasure. She rode him and clenched her walls. He moaned in pleasure.

''Shit Livvy, ahh you feel so good.''

''Mmm , you feel so good Fitz. So good''

Fitz felt Olivia's orgasm begin and he grabbed her hips to move her faster on his shaft, her moans quickened and were higher in pitch he knew she was close.

''Come for me baby, let go Livvy.''

As if on cue her orgasm rocked her and Fitz soon followed suit.

They laid next to each other, Olivia's head on his chest and played with the hair on his chest.

''Fitz… that was amazing.''

Fitz chuckled. ''Yes it was baby.''

Olivia sat up and looked at Fitz. ''Baby you know after everything we have done sexually, I thought that was the sweetest thing when you asked if you could grab my hair.''

Fitz felt his face heat up, he was kind of embarrassed. ''Why was it cute? I know some fo my friends who were with African American women and they told me that they didn't like it when they grabbed their hair so I didn't want to upset you.''

''Fitz, baby you are my husband you can say I am black. It is not offensive. After all the times we have made love you should know anything you want to do to me is alright with me. But I appreciate your concern. I actually enjoy it and have no problem with that in the future, it shows you are staking your claim and I find that very sexy.''

''Oh do you now?''

''Yes I do.''

Fitz began to tickle Olivia and she screamed and began to laugh. ''You win Fitz!''

''I know.'' He said with a smile. ''Livvy, I know we just got married but can I ask you something?''

She laid her head back on his chest. ''What's on your mind baby?''

''If you want, whenever you're are ready if you are ready do you want to try for kids? I know my kids love you and I would love to have more but I understand if not.''

''Babe, of course I want to have children with you, and we can start whenever you want.''

Fitz rolled on top of her, ''Let's start now.''

*****I was going to make this two chapters but I felt I should just make it one whole chapter. I hoped you enjoyed this! Leave me reviews and follow me on tumblr!*****


	14. Chapter 14

*****HEY GUYS! SO I KINDA FORGOT TO PUT LIV'S MOM IN THE WEDDING…. LOL OOPS! WELL I WILL ''EXPLAIN'' WHY SHE WASN'T THERE. ALSO I KNOW IN LIKE THE FIRST CH. I NAMED MELLIE'S FIANCE PAUL BUT THEN I CHANGED IT TO PAUL SO LET'S JUST CALL HIM PETER (IF I GOT IT REVERSED THEN YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN)**

OXFORD MY DEAR YOU ARE TOO KIND FOR WORDS!

AND TO THOSE WHO READ FREEDOM I WILL UPDATE SOON, IT'S HARD TO THINK ABOUT THE PLOT WOULD LIKE TO END IT IN LIKE THREE CHAPTERS SO I CAN FOCUS ON MAKING THIS AS LONG AS POSSIBLE SEEING AS THOUGH IT IS GOING TO BE A LONNNNNG SUMMER. I HAVE 3 STORIES LINED UP NEXT. THE NEXT ONE AFTER THIS WILL BE ANOTHER AU, ANYWAYS ENJOY AND FOLLOW ME ON TUMBLR (I FOLLOW BACK!)

MAY 2007

''What do you need me to do?'' Olivia asked as she looked at her old team. Harrison was moving his crisis management firm to D.C and while in the process they took on a case of a senator caught up in being involved in the alleged murder of a transgender prostitute.

''Well first we need to find out if anyone can verify his whereabouts. If they can't we need to find out where he was and who say what.'' Quinn said

''Then we can check the other prostitutes to see if he was a regular and try to make them shut up.'' Abby told her

''I can check his bank statements and cell phone records.'' Huck quipped.

''Okay guys get to work, I need to talk to Liv.'' Harrison told his team.

As the group headed out of Olivia's living room to go do what they needed to do Harrison sat next to her.

''Liv, you shouldn't get involved seeing as though your husband is trying to run for president.''

''He knows what I used to do, he also knows that I am still a lawyer, if anything comes up I can say you asked me for some advice but you didn't say for what. I know how to work the legal system, I played both sides.''

''I know but I don't want things to get crazy if we have to do anything illegal.''

''What's illegal?'' Fitz asked from behind them

Olivia stood up and walked over to Fitz. ''Nothing honey, what are you doing home?''

''Answer the question Olivia.''

Olivia sighed, she knew she should have met them somewhere else. ''Harrison has asked me to help on a case and I told him I would give him some input.''

''Olivia you know damn well you can't get involved in that shit! I am trying to run for president, do you know how it would look if you get caught? What the hell is wrong with you?!''

Harrison quickly left the room he knew they were about to fight.

''Number one, who the hell are you talking to like that?! You don't think I know what you are trying to do! Hence why I am not meeting them at his office or making phone calls! I am giving INPUT, ADVICE, like your political friends do to you.''

''No! the difference between my friends and yours is that yours are criminals!''

''Oh really? So if they are criminals what am i?''

''You tell me.''

Olivia was dumbfounded, what the hell was his problem?

''I don't want you helping him out anymore. Oh and when were you going to tell me you met with Edison last week?'' Fitz couldn't believe what he saw when he drove by the Café downtown.

''I didn't know I had to tell you about every business meeting I have.'' Olivia was pissed, was he insinuating she was cheating?

''You do when they involve your ex fiancé!''

''If you must know, he is making a pre-nup, he Is getting married in two months and asked me as a favor to do his Pre-nup. Even though it isn't my kind of practice I know how to do them and his fiancée had one drawn up and I was reading over it.''

''Are you fucking him?''

Olivia gasped. This cannot be happening, what is his problem.

''Wait… are you fucking serious? I am NOT SLEEPING WITH EDISON OR ANYONE BESIDES YOU! Where the hell did this come from?''

''You know when I was married to Mellie she told me the same thing.''

''Hold up, are you really comparing me to your Ex-wife? Number one if I really wanted to be with anyone else I wouldn't have married you. Number two for you to really compare me to her is insulting! You never compare your ex to your current. I don't compare you to Edison. Number three wherever these insecurities are coming from you need to dig real dip and fix them because I am NOT the one. Number four talk to me like I am some servant or one of your damn children again and watch what happens, I did not come from you. And lastly check your tone when talking to me, I may be your wife but I am a woman not a man.'' Olivia was shaking what the hell was going on?

Fitz didn't say anything, he really didn't want to accuse her of cheating but it felt like Déjà vu all over again. He reached out to grab her and she pulled away.

''Don't touch me.'' Olivia walked past him to grab her jacket and purse. ''I will be back before dinner.''

''Livvy, please wait. Where are you going?'' Fitz voiced cracked, what did he just do?

''Well first I am going to break my criminal friends out of jail and then go get some burgers from the diner and go fuck my lover. Care to come?''

Fitz shook his head no, and watched as she walked out the door. He just fucked up big time.

XxX

Olivia came back home around 7:30. She went to go visit her mom. She was gaining some of her strength of back. She had to get some major radiation and chemo last month so she missed the wedding. Olivia understood but she did miss her mom. Their relationship has improved tremendously. So much has improved that she shared why her and Fitz got into their argument. Her mother gave her some advice and told her that while Fitz may have thought he loved Mellie it's not like he loves her and his insecurities may be linked to him not knowing how true love feels. Michelle told her that his insecurities may also be caused because Olivia was very striking, not only in looks but in personality and any man would be attracted to her.

Olivia opened the front door, placed her bag and keys on the table by the door and took her shoes off in the middle of the foyer.

She made her way to the kitchen to find Fitz with his head down on the dining table. She walked over to him and placed her head on his shoulder.

He lifted his head and she looked in his eyes and saw despair, he looked so lost.

''Livvy? I am so sorry. I am an ass, god I am an ass. Please don't divorce me, I- I- I can't live without you.''

She gently kissed him to quiet his antics. ''Shhh, baby I am not divorcing you. I love you. But I need you to understand I am not going anywhere. You are my life, my heart. We have kids, I love your kids . I understand Mellie has made you question yourself but baby I am yours. This ring, my heart, my soul belong to you. NOBODY IS TAKING ME.''

She squatted down to look into his eyes and wiped his tears. ''Livvy, I am so sorry. I want to be everything for you. I'm so afraid of letting you down and you finding someone to fill in my flaws. I know I should know you won't leave but I have never loved like I love you.''

''Come upstairs with me, no sex tonight but let me hold you Fitz and show you what a good wife does. I love you baby.''

''I love you too Livvy.''

*****HEY… I DON'T REALLY LIKE THIS AT ALL BUT IT TOOK ON A LIFE OF IT'S OWN. THIS IS WHERE I FEEL OLITZ' DOWNFALL IS. THEY BOTH GIVE EACH OTHER THESE HIGH ASS EXPECTATIONS AND WHEN THEY FAIL IT RUINS THE RELATIONSHIP BECAUSE THEY AREN'T BEING REAL WITH HOW THE OTHER PERSON IS. I DON'T LIKE THIS FIGHT AND I HAVE A FEELING NEITHER WILL YOU… DON'T CUSS ME OUT! I PROMISE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE FULL OF FLUFF!*****


	15. Chapter 15

Fitz turned over and reached for Olivia only to feel a very Tony body next to him. He opened his eyes to see teddy sleep next to him. Fitz saw a note on the night stand with his name on it. He opened the note.

_"Hi baby, took Karen and Jerry to IHOP to get done breakfast. We will bring the food, be home in a few. I love you._

_Liv."_

Fitz turned on the television and lowered the volume so he didn't wake teddy. Fitz sat in thought, he knew he messed up the other night accusing Olivia yet again of cheating. But he at one point thought gee loved Mellie, so when he found out about her infidelity it crushed him. Everything he knew about what marriage is supposed to be was skewed that day. Finally meeting Olivia and allowing get to completely have his heat scared him, and he just knew he didn't deserve her. He was damaged goods and she was too perfect for him. But that was his problem; he didn't allow her to have flaws. She was a winner woman to him. She saved him, she was his super hero, super heroes did no wrong. Now he just had to make it right because in the end he needed her.

Half an hour later Fitz was showered and so was teddy. He was just putting on teddy's shirt when he heard Olivia talking.

"I don't have a problem with that, but you have to ask your father. If he says yes then we can sorry y out the details."

"if I say yes to what?" Fitz asked as he walked into the dining room. He set teddy on the floor and gave liv a quick kiss on her lips.

"Daddy, before you go and do the president stuff can we go to Disney world?" Karen asked with so much excitement she was jumping.

Fitz laughed. "Yes sweetheart. Let me work it out with mom and we will go."

They ate breakfast and talked about little things like school and friends. After breakfast they all the living room. The kids sat on the carpet in front of the long couch where Fitz and Olivia sat cuddled next to each other as the kids watched television.

in a hushed tone Fitz whispered in Olivia's ear. ''Baby, I'm sorry.''

She looked at him. ''For what?''

''For comparing you to Mellie, for accusing you of things due to my insecurities. I know I haven't lived up to my vows. I know in my heart you aren't like her but heart is scared. I am scared. What if I'm not what you want and someone else takes my place? I can't live with that. I am also sorry for not allowing you to be a human. I put you on this god like pedestal and the second you don't live up to it I condemn you. I am sorry baby.''

Olivia had tears in her eyes, she wanted him to realize what he was doing. She was so happy he finally understood.

''I forgive you Fitz. I know what it feels to be cheated on, I am not nor will I ever be that type of person. Abroken heart takes time to heal you didn't give yourself time to really heal. I am glad I am your wife that will never be a mistake. I want you to know you own my soul, my heart, me. I am not going anywhere. We have some issues to work out. I have an idea but we can do something else.''

''What is the idea?'' Fitz would do anything to fix this.

''We date, I know it sounds weird but before we got married we never really dated. We were together but the kids were mostly with us unless we were… well you know. I feel if we get to do what we never had the real chance to then we can sort out our problems. But this also means no-'' he voice dropped very low so the kids won't hear ''Sex, as much as I want it, hell need it we have to focus on our relationship outside the bedroom first.''

Fitz sighed, he hoped she wouldn't deny him too long. Their love making was something he has never experienced EVER.

''Okay. I love you Livvy.''

''I love you more baby.''

They sat on the couch and watched tv with the kids. Eventually they all fell asleep in the living room enjoying being a family.

*****okay so I know many of you were not happy with me last night, hell neither was I. I regret the way the last chapter came out for the simple fact that it seemed so rushed and so sloppy I apologize for that. Many of you asked why I jumped from the blissful wedding to this crazy ass scene. Well I was thinking, that outside of the bedroom fitz and liv haven't really been a ''couple''. When you look at them on the show you see many insecurities on both sides. I feel it's because they can't say ''Hey world look at us.'' So the only time a real connection is made is through sex. Not saying outside of their sex life they aren't devoted and committed to each other but I wanted to bring the show to the story. Don't shun me out and stop reading the story lol I promise I will not do that again. I was very tired and really wanted to post something because due to tomorrow's episode idk when I will recover. I hope you guys are still with me. Anyways enjoy! And a group hug in advance for tomorrow.*****


	16. Chapter 16

*****GLAD TO SEE YOU GUYS ARE STILL WITH ME! I KNOW IT'S SCANDAL THURSDAY SO MANY WON'T BE READING, HELL IM ONLY UPDATING BECAUSE SCANDAL DOESN'T COMEON FOR ANOTHER HOUR AND I AM TO ANXIOUS TO STY STILL. ANYWAYS READ WHEN YOU CAN AND IF YOU READ BFORE THE DREADED AND MOST ANTICIPATED TIME OF 10:02 THEN I THANK YOU. ENJOY*****

JUNE 2007

Olivia and Abby sat in Olivia's in home office drinking tea and talking. Olivia hasn't seen Abby since her and Fitz had their argument and Abby was afraid to come back over.

''He is okay now, we just had to re-evaluate our relationship. So we started dating.'' Olivia said as she picked up her mug.

Abby gave her a weird look. ''Dating? Isn't it kind of late for that, I mean you guys are already married.''

''Well when we were dating we had our little moments but everything revolved around the kids. Not that I didn't mind because I love them dearly but that was a crucial time in our relationship. Plus he just divorced Mellie a year and a half ago, he hasn't had time to deal with her infidelity. I had time to deal with Edison. That is also another problem, Edison. I have to stop helping him out, not that I like to but he comes to me for everything. I need to say no.''

''Yeah you do, you left that loser and now Fitz is the bull prize winner, Stick with him.''

''Abby, what the hell is a bull prize winner?'' Olivia laughed, her and her analogies.

Before Abby could say anything else Fitz walked into Olivia's office.

''Hey baby, I have something for you.'' Fitz leaned down and kissed her, and placed flowers on her desk. ''Are we still on for tonight? Hey Abby.''

''Hey Fitz! Liv I am going to head on out. Got to head on back to D.C so we can set up the office. Call you when I land Love you.'' Abby kissed her cheek then left.

''Love you to Abby! And yes baby we are still on for tonight.'' Olivia stroked his cheek. ''I see you shaved, you know I like it when you have stubble, it's sexy''

Fitz picked her up and then he sat them down in her chair. ''I know, but where I am taking you tonight stubble is not appropriate.'' He kissed her lips.

''Baby, no fancy stuff, I just want to go out and have dinner with my sexy ass husband. Then come home and make love to him.''

Fitz looked at Olivia, he hoped she was being serious because this no sex rule was killing him.

''Seriously? Like tonight me and you in our bed naked and rolling around?''

Olivia let out a hearty laugh. ''Yes baby me and you tonight. I can't take it anymore, swimming isn't helping and you stole my damn toys.''

''Damn right I stole those toys, they are gone too! That is mine only I get to be in there.''

''What if you aren't home and I need it?''

Both of their voices dropped low and their breathing picked up, this ''flirting'' they did always drove them to the edge.

''Then you wait until I get home. That-'' He stoked her through her dress pants ''-Is mine and only mine.''

He added more pressure and Olivia began to wiggle her hips on his erection.

He moaned in her ear and bit her earlobe. ''Fitz''

Before they could do anything Jerry and Karen yelled up the stairs. ''Mom! Dad! Someone's at the door!''

Olivia sighed and Fitz grunted, they both yelled ''Coming!''

They both walked down the steps after they fixed themselves. Olivia went to the kitchen to get lunch ready and Fitz went to answer the door. ''Mellie… what are you doing here?''

Mellie smiled, it was forced but it was a smile. ''May I come in Fitz?''

''Ugh… umm.. sure.''

Mellie walked in and stood in the foyer waiting for Fitz to lead her in the house.

''Babe! Who was at the door? 'Olivia walked out of the kitchen and stopped. ''Oh! Hey Mellie.''

''Hello Olivia, how are you?''

''Um.. I'm good. How are you? Olivia asked but was still confused as to why Mellie was there.

''I know you are wondering why I am here, I just want to talk to you all. If you can gather my children so we can discuss something I will be out of your hair.'' Mellie walked over to the living room and sat down.

Olivia looked at Fitz who just shrugged his shoulders; Olivia walked to the kitchen and gathered the kids. Fitz sat in his chair, while Olivia sat on the couch in between Karen and Jerry with Teddy on her lap. Mellie sat on the opposing couch. They all just stared for a minute.

''Hi kids, I know you are wondering why I am here. I wanted to let you guys know why I have been missing. First I would like to apologize for not being the mother you guys needed me to be. I want to be in your lives, I know I don't deserve it but I would like second chance.'' Mellie said as she made contact with her two oldest children.

Karen had tears streaming down her face. She felt conflicted all she ever wanted was to be loved by her mother but now she had Liv and she didn't want to offend anyone. As if Olivia read her mind she squeezed her shoulder. ''Karen, it's okay. I understand honey.'' Olivia kissed her head and then kissed Jerry's head.

''I will leave you guys so you can talk.'' Olivia headed upstairs into her and Fitz' bedroom.

''Livvy, you okay?'' Fitz asked as he stepped into the room.

Olivia gave him a weak smile. ''I am, I always wanted this for them but it hurts to know I have to share. Is that selfish? I think I am being completely selfish. Like I shouldn't feel this way, they aren't my kids.''

''Baby, you have been there for them more than their own mother, yes they are yours, and even with Mellie back in the picture they will forever be yours. I love you.''

He walked over to her bent down in front of her and kissed her gently on the lips. Before they could egt into anything heavy Olivia's phone rang. ''Hello? Hey mom, yeah I can come over for a few. OK see you in a few.''

Olivia went to get dressed. She threw on a crème colored pants suit with a red blouse and red pumps and a red clutch.

''We still on for dinner tonight?'' Fitz asked as he watched her lightly touch up her makeup.  
''Of course we are, I have my dress in my car and will get dressed at my mother's and meet you at the restaurant. I love you.'' She quickly kissed him and went downstairs. She kissed the kids goodbye and told Mellie she will see her around and left to her mother's.

XxX

''Hey Mom, how are you feeling?'' Olivia asked as she sat next to her mother on her couch.

''I am feeling a little better baby. Doctors say a few more radiation treatments and I could go into remission.''

''I sure hope so, I didn't come this far getting you back to lose you.''

''You won't love bug, I want to be around for a long time. I want to meet my grandchildren. Speaking of children, you and Fitz trying?''

Olivia chuckled; her mother always went straight to the point. ''We are active if that is what you are asking. We haven't really talked about kids. I want them but Teddy is still young so I don't want to overwhelm Fitz with a toddler and a newborn.''

''I understand that honey, just remember neither of you are getting any younger, and hell neither am i. I want to kiss and tickle a squishy baby.''

Olivia laughed, ''well mom when the time comes I will give you a squishy baby.''

Olivia and her mom talked for another few hours before her mother went to sleep and Olivia left out to go to dinner with Fitz.

Fitz was anxious waiting at the table in the restaurant. This was his and Olivia's favorite place to have as she called it ''adult time''. The plush seats and smooth jazz that played over the speakers soothed the couples as they ate their meals in low light.

He looked at his watch and drummed his fingers on the table waiting for Olivia to arrive.

''Are you here alone?'' Fitz heard the voice of an angel ask.

He didn't turn around, he knew she liked playing this little game, it turned him on. ''Actually I am waiting for my wife to show up. But if she bluffs me out you can sit with me.''

Olivia sat across from him and smiled. She looked so lovely. Tonight she wore a black cocktail dress with red pumps and a red clutch that matched her heels. Fitz wanted so badly to slowly take her clothes off and make love to her right here in this restaurant.

''Hi baby, sorry I am late. Traffic was a killer on the highway and I couldn't find a fast detour. You look dashing as always.'' She smiled at him and reached for his hand.

''Thank you, as always you look beyond beautiful.'' He grasped her hand in his and rubbed her ring finger with his thumb. ''I love you.''

''I love you too baby.''

The waiter came over and they placed their orders. Fitz ordered a steak with mashed potatoes and Olivia ordered the crab cakes with a garden salad. While they waited for their food they had a normal conversation, talking about how their day went and a funny thing one of the kids did. When their food came they ate in a peaceful silence.

After dinner they drove home full from dinner and a little tipsy from their wine. They walked into their bedroom and undressed and laid in bed.

''Fitz, I am glad I am dating you.'' She giggled.

He laughed with her, ''Baby are you drunk?''

''I think so. But Fitz remember earlier I said the hiatus is over. I meant it. Get over here.''

Fitz was surprised by this new Olivia and he liked it very much. ''Yes ma'am.'' He slowly walked over to her.

She grabbed his head and brought it down for passionate kiss, he tongue dueling with his as if they were competing for their lives. Somehow they both were undressed and exploring each other's bodies as if they were two young teen virgins.

''Fitz, sex, now.''

He didn't say anything, he positioned himself between her legs and guided his hardened member to her core. He plunged into her satin heat and reveled at the feel of her. He missed being inside of her, he didn't move for fear that it would end before it started.

''Fitz…''

''Shh, baby I am getting there. I don't ant to come just yet.''

He allowed her walls to get used to him again. Then without warning he began to move. Long and deep strokes, he dug her nails in his back silently urging him on and telling him of her pleasure. Her nails leaving half shaped marks of the satisfaction she felt and the tiny twinge of pain he felt turned him on even more. He lifted her leg higher on his waist to go at her in a different angle and she cried out his name. He leaned down to bite her shoulder as he felt her orgasm starting. He changed his speed and then kissed the spot on behind her ear. ''Come for me sweet baby.''

As if her body was waiting for permission she let her orgasm become her. Soon after Fitz followed.

They layed there for a while waiting to come off their sexual high. They held each other unti; they fell into a blissful sleep. Each loving the moment they just shared.


	17. Chapter 17

*****Hey glad you guys are still reading! I will do some present day scenes soon but I feel like the more bg you guys get the longer the story will be… and omg I have a new story in my head and I must say idk if anyone has done one similar to this one! I will upload the first chapter this weekend and to my ''Freedom'' audience please bear with me. I typed up a little bit I am not sure where I want it to go. Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter, it's a little short.*****

AUGUST 2007  


Pregnant. Positive. Plus sign. Happy face. Pregnant. Plus sign. Six pregnancy tests and they all told her what she confirmed. She and Fitz were having a baby. Olivia didn't know the tears were falling until she felt the warm liquid on her hands. She rubbed her stomach and made a silent vow to not treat her children the way she saw Mellie treat her kids. Even though Mellie was making an effort it was too late.

''I promise you mook, mommy will be here until her last breath.'' Olivia said as she lifted her shirt and looked at herself in the mirror. ''Let's go tell daddy the good news.''

Olivia arrived at Fitz' office forty five minutes later. She would have gotten there earlier but she was nervous. She wasn't sure why she was nervous about telling Fitz about the baby but she was. Was it too soon in their marriage for this? What if the kids became detached? What if she loses it and he hates her? She had to shove these thoughts in the back of her mind.

She walked into his office to find he wasn't there. He must be at a meeting, she thought.

''Livvy? What's wrong? Are the kids okay?'' Fitz crossed the room and grabbed her waist.

''No baby, everything is perfect. I have some news so I need you to sit down.''

Fitz was confused, but he did what she said and sat down. Olivia sat on the edge of her desk and opened her purse. She pulled out a ziplock bag with the pregnancy tests she took at home.

She sat the bag down on his desk, and he reached for them. He say the words through the bag and he just stared at them for a while.

''Baby… say something. Please.'' Worry crept into Olivia's voice. Was he not happy about the baby? Did he not want the baby anymore?

''Livvy…'' He whispered.

''Yes Fitz?'' She answered cautiously

''A baby? A little us? A baby.'' He looked at her with tears in his eyes.

She had tears in her eyes and shook her head up and down. ''Yes, we are having a baby.''

He pulled her towards him and they sat in his chair. He lifted up her blouse to show he still slim stomach and placed his hand over her abdomen. He leaned down as best he could and kissed her stomach. ''Hi there, this is your daddy. I can't wait to meet you little one. I promise to love you and your mommy until my last breath okay?''

''Fitz…'' She whispered, could she not love this man anymore?

''I love you.''  
''I love you too Fitz.''

They sat in this embrace, her on his lap with his hands on her stomach. Fitz cancelled all his meetings that day to take Olivia home and made her stay in bed.

He cooked and cleaned the house, he picked up the kids from school and helped with homework. She smiled to herself as she read some pregnancy books Fitz brought her.

''Hi beautiful, you hungry?'' Fitz asked as he walked into the room.

''Not really, me and mook aren't in the mood for food.''

''Who is mook?''

''The baby, my dad used to call CeCe that when my mom was pregnant and I am hoping when we get further into the pregnancy for picking names I can name the baby after either one of them… if that is okay with you.''

''You know it is okay. Jerry is already named after my father and my mother's middle name was Karen so I got that out of the way. Well I was wondering when did you want to tell the kids about the baby?''

''I was going to ask you the same thing. We should wait until after my doctor's appointment. Just to make sure it wasn't a false positive or anything, plus I just want to make sure I am not dreaming.'' She gave a shy smile, she really couldn't believe she was pregnant. She was having a baby with the love of her life and all is well.

XxX

After coming from her doctors appointment Olivia went to a nearby café to buy a cup of decaf tea and get a muffin. As she sat in the corner of the café she saw Mellie enter with a man who was not her fiancée. Olivia was not sure who the man was until he looked up, and stared in her eyes. Jake Ballard she remembered him from when she met him when her and Fitz started dating. He walked over to her table ''Hi Olivia, how are you?''

''Fine. How are you captain Ballard?'' Olivia shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

''Good, still with Fitz?''

''Yeah, we are married now.''

She saw a flash of disappointment but before she could asses it Mellie came over. ''Olivia Hi! How are you?'' She bent down to hug Olivia and for a second Olivia froze she wasn't used tot his Mellie.

''I'm good Mel, how are you?''

''Peachy, mind if we sit with you?''

''Sure, have a seat.''

*****So this is basically a little filler thing, I just wanted to show how Fitz reacted to Olivia being pregnant. My new story should be up in a day or two. Zomg! Thursday's episode sent ume up a roof! OLIVIA CHOSE HIM! OMG! YES! OLAKE FANS…BOW DOWN! LOL ANYWAYS TTYL. FOLLOW ME ON TUMBLR!*****


	18. Chapter 18

She felt his warm tongue on her hot sex. Damn he felt good. She felt his fingers dig into her hips as she tried to squirm away. He removed his hand from her waist and she felt his two fingers enter her, her back arched in response.

She whispered his name. Fitz was what she called out, but it wasn't a yell or moan. It was a low whisper, a tiny prayer that he continued. Olivia didn't want this dream to end but she knew once she had her orgasm that she would soon awake.

He quickened the pace of his fingers as her walls began to contrast around him. Her orgasm rocked her to the core. Her eyes fluttered open and she saw Fitz between her legs smiling at her.

"Good morning sweet baby. Do you know how good you taste?" Fitz was staring into her eyes as he licked his fingers.

Still trying to come down from her sexual high Olivia just shook her head no.

"Well sweet baby, I guess I will just have to taste you until you know how good you taste."

Fitz kissed her inner thighs and gently bit his way back up to her waiting sex.

"Fitz..." She whispered again. Another quiet plea for him to continue his silent pleasurable torture on her body. She gripped the sheets in anticipation.

He used his tongue to explore her. He teased her sensitive clit with the tip of his tongue. She tried to get away from him, it hurt so good. He grabbed her hips to keep her in place. "Fitz...I need..." Olivia couldn't finish her sentence, she felt his tongue dig deep inside of her. She tightened her muscles around his tongue. He groaned and gently used his teeth to tease her clit.

"Fuck... Fitz... Don't stop baby."

He removed his tongue and Olivia groaned in protest. Her groan quickly turned into a whimper when she felt his hard member enter her. She immediately arched her back. She felt him in the stomach, God he felt good. He leaned down and kissed her. Olivia instinctively opened her mouth and welcomed his tongue. She tasted herself on him and she got a thrill out of that. Fitz picked her leg up and moved it higher so he could stroke her through a different angle. The shift of him caused Olivia to gasp.

Fitz pulled her hard nipple in his mouth and began to tease it with his tongue. She grabbed his head to keep him there. She felt her orgasm coming forth, her moans became louder and louder.

"Livvy, do you need to cum?" Be whispered in her ear?

"Yes... God yes."

He needed no further instructions. He quickened his pace and soon she fell victim to her orgasm, he soon followed.

As they lay in the aftermath of their love making, Fitz pulled Olivia's naked length against his. He rested his hands on her stomach stroking it.

"Is the baby awake?" Fitz asked as he put his head next to her pregnant belly.

"Not yet. She must still be sleep or is faking it." Olivia laughed. She was not five months pregnant and they recently found out they were having a little girl.

"Get some rest Livvy, We have a big day ahead of us. We have to get ready to tell America we are having a baby."

"Oh, goody." Olivia snuggled close to him and was soon fast asleep. Fitz still coming down from his sexual high moved his hand to rest between her thighs. "Fitz... Sleep."

He laughed, " After I eat." He moved between her thighs.

***so this was basically a little filler chapter. I wrote this right on the spot so sorry if it's short. This weekend I will upload the press conference and i will explain why Mellie buttered up to Olivia. Also i will update No reservations and hopefully finish Freedom some time next week. Leave me reviews !***


	19. Chapter 19

"Hello Helen, when the president comes back from his meeting can you ask him to come to my office please? Thank you so very much." Olivia hung up the phone. She needed Fitz to come and talk to the baby. She has been kicking Olivia for the past 20 minutes in spurts and Olivia could not take it anymore.

A few minutes later Fitz walked in with a look of worry on his face. "Baby, what's wrong? Is it the baby?" Fitz squatted in front of Olivia's chair and placed his hands on her stomach.

Your daughter seems to think that kicking me for twenty minutes straight is an Olympic sport. She missed your morning talk this morning and is making me pay for." She ran her hands through his hair, just because she wanted to. Fitz held out his hand for Olivia to take and he led her over to the couch in her office. She laid down and he lifted her shirt. He kissed her stomach and started talking to the baby.

"Hey there munchkin. Daddy is sorry he missed morning talk with you. I had a very important meeting I had to attend. But tomorrow morning I promise we will have our talk. But you have to be a good girl and stop kicking mommy. I tell you what if you stop kicking mommy so hard and let mommy get some work done I will come here for lunch and it will be me and you and mommy. How does that sound?"

He kissed her stomach. "Did she stop?"

Olivia smiled at her husband. "she did thank you baby. You know she needs to hear from you every morning."

"I know, I am sorry baby."

She gently kissed his lips, "I am not mad at you baby. I think I will try and squeeze in a nap. She has worn me out." Before Olivia could stand up Fitz gently pushed her back down on the couch. Sleep in her, the couch is big enough and it is comfy. I will work in here today. I need to be by you." Fitz kissed her deeply before exiting out her office. When he came back she was fast asleep, he knew she needed that nap before they had their press conference later on tonight.

PRESS CONFERENCE::

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen of the press, the President and the First Lady has called this press conference to tell the world of some news involving them as a family and couple. We ask that you wait until called upon to ask questions and we also ask that once you leave you send us a copy of the report before you publish. Ladies and gentlemen of the press The President and The First Lady." Cyrus walked off to the left and Figz and Olivia walked in. The reporters gasped as they saw Olivia's pregnant belly and she grabbed Fitz hand tighter. He leaned in and kissed her cheek. He walked up to the podium and waited for the press to settle. "Good evening ladies and gentlemen. My wife and I called this press meeting to inform you all that we are expecting our third child as a couple. This will be my sixth child, as you mag already guess we expect privacy and we hope to keep you guys informed on the baby's progress. We do indeed know the sex of our child but do not plan on telling the press. My wife plans on staying well rested throughout her pregnancy so most of her heavy schedule will be reduced. At this time we are not taking questions, but we will answer most of them through e-mail to my director of communication. Thank you for coming tonight, god bless you all and god bless America."

Fitz grabbed Olivia's hand and they walked out of the press room.

Fitz stepped out of the shower to find Olivia in bed reading a book to the baby. "Livvy, what are you doing?"

She looked up at him. "Reading to your very impatient daughter, she wants you to sing to her."

Fitz had to laugh, since he found out Olivia was pregnant he would sing to their daughter every night before bed. It calmed her down so she wouldn't kick Olivia throughout the night.

"Daddy is coming sweet girl. What do you want to hear?" He rubbed Olivia's stomach.

"How about Frank Sinatra?" Olivia ran her hair through his curls as he sang "That's Life"

After he was finished and the baby settled down Fitz cuddled up with Olivia.

"Mommy called me today; she said we did great on the press conference. She said once the baby comes she will live here to help out since the twins will still want attention, they need to know once the baby comes we won't forget about them."

Fitz nuzzled her neck, "okay, that sounds like a good plan. You know Mellie called today, she said she would come next week but she said that a month ago. She has her spurts of being there for the kids, but she sure is there for Andy."

Two years ago Jake and Mellie had a baby boy. This would have been their second child but after Mellie broke up with Paul because she cheated on him. She lost her and Jake's baby.

"Baby, I honestly don't know what to say. Maybe i can talk to her or set up a meeting with her the kids and a counselor."

"We'll talk about it in the morning. Get some sleep. I love you."

"I love you back baby."

She kissed him and got comfortable in his arms and was soon off into blissful sleep.

***HI GUYS SORRY IT IS SO SHORT, THIS WEEK IS MY LAST WEEK BEFORE I GRADUATE AND I KNOW YOU HAVE BEEN DYING FOR AN UPDATE! I AM NOT READY FOR THE SEASON FINALE! NO! LEAVE ME REVIEWS I WIL UPLOAD THIS WEEKEND!*** E.


	20. Chapter 20

**SEPTEMBER 2007**

Olivia stirred from her sleep. She rolled over to reach for Fitz but felt a small tiny body next to her. She opened her eyes to see Teddy sound asleep in Fitz spot. She smiled he slept just like him. She reached for her phone to find a note taped to it. Fitz wrote and told her he took the kids to get breakfast and should be back shortly.

Olivia woke Teddy so she could quickly bathe him and herself and get dressed. After she threw on a t shirt and sweats she walked downstairs with Teddy on her hip.

"Hungry, ma ma food.''

''Daddy is around the corner little man. We will eat in a few minutes.''

Fitz and the kids walked through the door a few minutes later with bags of food.

''Good morning sweet baby.'' Fitz said as he gave Olivia a soft kiss on her lips.

''Good morning handsome.''

''Hey liv! We got you favorite.'' Jerry said as he hugged her.

She hugged him back, ''Thanks.'' She planted a kiss on his head.

''Morning Liv.'' Karen gave Olivia a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

the family ate their breakfast as they talked about mostly what the kids were doing in school. After breakfast was over the kids flew into the entertainment room and turned on cartoons.

''Today is the big day we find out if I am really pregnant.'' Olivia said as she hugged Fitz as he washed dishes.

Fitz stopped washing dishes to face her, he smiled at her. She was so beautiful.

''Livvy, you are pregnant. My swimmers work well.'' He grinned down at her as she rolled her eyes. ''I know this is scary for you. I want this baby as much as you do you have to believe you are pregnant baby.''

Her face became serious, ''What if I harm our child? What if I am not a good mother? What if the baby has something, Fitz it will be my fault.'' She had tears in her eyes.

He pulled her closer to him.'' Baby you are already a great mother. You won't harm our baby, our baby will be fine. God forbid if anything happens then we will handle that. But I need you to believe in yourself, I wouldn't have fallen in love with someone who I thought would be a bad mother. You are a wonderful mother and you will continue to be. Our child and my children are lucky to have you.'' Fitz picked her up and put her on the counter. He walked in between her legs and pulled her face close to his. ''I love you.'' He kissed her. Softly at first but then she opened her mouth to welcome his warm tongue. He tasted like syrup and strawberries while she tasted like blueberries and whipped cream. She moaned in his mouth and he pulled her closer. She raked her fingers through his hair as she opened her mouth wider for him.

''Gross!'' Karen and Jerry said in unison.

Fitz pulled away from Olivia and she ducked her head in his shoulder.  
''Shouldn't you two be watching cartoons?'' Fitz asked, he blushed a little.

''I wanted some juice and Jerry wanted some grapes.''

''Get your juice and grapes.''

Karen and jerry got what they needed and then quickly left out the kitchen.

''I love you Fitz.''

XxX

''Hey mom, thanks for watching the kids. We should be back in a few hours.'' Olivia said as she put on her jacket and fixed her hair in the mirror.

''Take your time, I love spending time with my grandchildren. '' Michelle said as she placed her purse down on the table by the door.

''G.G!" Karen and Jerry yelled as they rushed down the steps.

Michelle loved Karen Jerry and Teddy. She told the kids to call her G.G, grandma made her seem old. She treated them as if they were her biological grandchildren and the kids vice versa.

''You guys ready to have fun today? Where is my little teddy bear?''

''Yeah!'' Jerry yelled.

"Teddy is asleep. He should be waking up soon"

''Okay kids, behave for your grandmother and we will be back before dinner. We love you'' Fitz said as he came down the steps and kissed the kids, Michelle and led Olivia to the car.

As they hopped in the car and buckled their seatbelts Fitz turned to Olivia. ''No matter the outcome today I love you. I always have and always will.''

''I love you.''

XxX

''Mrs. Grant you are pregnant. Congratulations'' said as she shook Fitz hand.

Olivia didn't say anything, her throat was clogged with tears so she just looked at Fitz and smiled.

He kissed her forehead, ''I told you so.''

''It looks like you are about a month and a half a long. I will let you fill out paperwork and you can go outside and Mary will schedule your next appointment.''

''Thank you, doctor.'' Olivia whispered. She touched her stomach. This was really happening.

XxX

Fitz and Olivia decided to stop for ice cream at their favorite spot. Fitz ordered the chocolate cupcake flavor and Olivia ordered cookie dough.

As they sat in the booth and ate their ice cream Olivia remembered her conversation with Mellie.

''I saw Mellie last month… with Jake.''

Fitz' eyes snapped up. What the hell were they doing together?

"Why were they together?''

Olivia shrugged. "I think they are a couple, I think she was pregnant too, and I don't think it's Paul's. "

''What makes you say that?''

"She said they weren't together anymore, I figured that the reason was because of the baby and Jake. She told me to tell you that she would be moving with Jake to Florida. He was offered a job. They were actually on their way to the airport when I saw them."

Fitz didn't say anything for a few moments. ''why couldn't she come a few days before leaving to see the kids? I don't understand her sometimes." He hit the table with his fist and Olivia jumped.

''I am sorry baby, she makes me so fucking mad. She… I am sorry.'' He reached for her hand she gave it to him. He began to rub tiny circles in her hand.

''it's okay, I told her that I would tell you. You can call her later and you guys figure out visiting arrangements. I didn't mean to upset you.''

Fitz got out of his chair and sat next to Olivia. He pulled her chair towards him and grabbed her face. ''I am not upset with you, I love you. I shouldn't have snapped like that. I promise to not do that again. I am sorry if I startled you.'' He leaned in and kissed her gently on the lips. He pulled away before the kiss became to heavy.

Olivia stood up. ''Where are you going?'' Fitz asked.

''to the car, we can't go back to the house, we need to get a hotel room.''

Fitz hurried out of the ice cream shop with Olivia next to him. She laughed at his enthusiasm as he sped away to the nearest hotel.

*****HEY GUYS SORRY IT IS SO SHORT. THIS WEEK I HAVE TO PREPARE FOR GRADUATION! ! ANYWAYS I HOPE YO ENJOYED THIS LITTLE THING AND I HOPE YOU LEAVE ME REVIEWS. IF YOU HAVEN'T ALREADY PLEASE CHECK OUT MY NEW STORY AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK! AS ALWAYS LOVE E.*****


	21. Chapter 21

*****HEY ALL! I HOPE YOU GUYS ARE STILL WITH ME! I GRADUATE SUNDAY! YAY ME! LOL WELL ENJOY THIS CHAPTER AND IF YOU HAVEN'T ALREADY PLEASE CHECK OUT ''No reservations'' for me! And to all those who read ''Freedom" I PROMISE I HAVE A HUGE FREAKING FINALE IN THE WORKS BARE WITH ME ****.*****

**DECEMBER 2007**

it was a week before Christmas and the Grant clan had been preparing for a nice trip before things became to hectic. Fitz was set to start campaigning soon and they wanted calm before the babies were born and the election. The Grants hoped on a plan to visit Mellie and Jake in Florida, the kids especially Karen and Jerry were very reluctant to go meanwhile Teddy was excited to be on a plane.

"Ma ma fly!" Teddy exclaimed as the plane took off.

Olivia laughed as she kissed his head, "Yes sweetie we are flying."

He hopped out of her lap to go stare out the window in amazement. Fitz grabbed her hand and placed his other hand on her stomach. "How is my little jelly bean doing in there?"

Olivia shook her head; Fitz has been calling the baby jelly bean for the past three weeks, ever since Olivia has been craving jelly beans.

"The baby is good; I think this baby thinks I am just something for soccer practice. There is no way one baby could kick so much. It's almost as if there are four feet in there."

Fitz just laughed and kissed her lip quickly.

They enjoyed the rest of their plane ride but as they became closer to their destination Karen and Jerry grew more irritable.

"Dad how long are we staying here?" Karen asked as she folded her arms over her chest.

"A few days kiddo, yes I know she hasn't been the best mother but she is still your mother."

Karen rolled her eyes and huffed, meanwhile jerry sat next to her silently. He always was silent when he felt uncomfortable or backed into a corner.

"Jer, sweetie what's wrong?" Olivia asked as she sat next to him. She pulled him in for a hug and he immediately wrapped his arms around her careful not to squeeze to tight.

"I don't know my mother. I know who she is; I know little things about her like what makes her mad. What she doesn't like and what she does. But I don't know her the way I know you, I don't love her the way I know you. I don't know Jake and I am happy that mom is having a baby I feel bad because that baby won't get to be loved by you. I don't want to go over there and pretend like I like her. I am tired of pretending." He looked up at her with tears in his eyes.

She rubbed his back and kissed his forehead. "Sweetie I know it is hard being detached from your mother, I know exactly how it feels. But what you have to understand is that mother's only love their children the same way they were loved. The only way your mom knows how to love you is how her mother loved her. Yes it's different and it hurts because you are craving more, both of you are-" she pulled Karen into the embrace now. "but you have to understand your mother is doing the best she can, with what she is given. I hope maybe this go around she will love that baby differently, I hope one day you guys can receive the love you need from her. Just be patient and in the end when you guys are tired of trying at least you can say you didn't give up."

Both of the kids leaned in closer as she pulled them into a tighter hug. She looked at her husband who was holding a sleeping teddy in his arms, he mouthed the words "I love you" and she mouthed them back. All of them falling into a comfortable silence as the plane descended.

XxX

"Olivia, Fitz! Hey kids come on in!" Mellie greeted as she opened the door to her Victorian style home. The family walked in and stood in the foyer as Mellie kissed each of her children on the cheek. She hugged Olivia and patted Fitz on the back. She led the group to her living room and they all sat on the couches. Teddy not fully awake from his nap curled closer to Olivia not used to being around Mellie.  
just then Jake walked down the steps dressed in a polo shirt and cargo shorts. "Hey you guys how are you?" he walked into the living room hugging the kids, he reached to hug Olivia and Fitz pulled her into his arms and extended his hand. "Jake, how are you?"

Jake cleared his throat as he shook Fitz' extremely tight handshake. "Good, how are you?"

"Peachy."

Fitz didn't like Jake, he knew a snake when he saw one and Jake was a snake.

Olivia hugged Fitz and kissed his cheek. "Mellie would you mind showing me to my room, this baby and the flight has worn me out."

Mellie smiled, a very fake smile, and showed Olivia where she and Fitz would be staying. Olivia changed out of her clothes into something comfortable and laid down. She massaged her stomach until she fell asleep.

XxX

"Fitz let's go to the aquarium!" Olivia was super happy and she had no idea why.

Fitz chuckled at her enthusiasm and kissed her nose. "Sure baby let's go"

Hand in hand the couple walked through the aquarium, looking at the fish. They went to the exotic fish section; they saw all kinds of fish. Each had a mate swimming side by side in sync. "Oh baby look at those two! They are so cute!"

Fitz looked in the direction she pointed in and he smiled, "yeah they are cute. Maybe we should take them home."

Olivia looked at him strangely, "Why would we steal fish Fitz?"

"Because they aren't our fish, they are our children. Look Livvy!"

Olivia looked in the direction he was pointing towards but her vision was blurred.

"Livvy…Livvy…Livvy!"

Olivia opened her eyes and she saw Fitz sitting next to her on the bed. "Baby, wake up. It's dinner time."

Olivia shook her head, she was dreaming. Could she really be pregnant with twins? She wanted to say something to Fitz but she didn't want to get his hopes for something she wasn't sure of. She had a doctor's appointment a few days after Christmas she would she just wait until then.  
"Okay, what's for dinner?"

"Jake said he is treating to dinner so we will go out."  
Olivia nodded as Fitz planted a kiss on her forehead. She got up and changed into a summer dress. It was pretty warm for December in Florida plus her stomach was getting bigger making it harder for her to wear her regular clothes.

The family went out to dinner, Mellie sitting next to Jake. Karen sitting on the other side of Jake and Jerry to her left. Olivia sat next to jerry with Fitz next to her and teddy next to Fitz, they sat around a round dinner table so everyone could face each other. There was an awkward silence before Olivia sparked up a conversation.

"So Mellie, how is life in Florida?"

Mellie smiled, "Life is good. Jake is doing well at his new job and I am getting new connections. Hopefully I can get a seat on the Senate or run for governor soon." Her smile beamed as she spoke of her political aspirations.

Olivia smiled, "That is good, congratulations Jake on your new job."

Jake looked at her and smiled. "Thank you." He winked at her. Nobody saw it but Fitz.

Olivia's hand shot out to grab his, knowing he was going to say something. He looked at her and smiled. He leaned in and kissed her.

Mellie's smile faltered as she watched the exchange between the couple. But she quickly regained her composure.

"Da Da food!" Teddy was cranky he was hungry. "I know buddy the food is coming ok? Here want some bread sticks?"

Teddy reached for the bread stick and began to eat it.

Olivia noticed the kids were quiet so she tried to engage them into conversation. But they weren't up for it and she knew not to push.

After dinner was over they clan went back to the house and everyone turned in for the night. Olivia was already in bed waiting for Fitz to get out of the shower. Inwardly debating if she should tell him about her dream. Fitz came out of the bathroom and crawled in bed next to her, placing one hand underneath of her and the other on her stomach.

"Hey there little jelly bean, behave yourself tonight and let mommy sleep. Or me and you are going to have a little talk in the morning. Just think a few more months and you can kick and move all you want without hitting something. Be good, daddy loves you." He placed a kiss on her stomach before kissing her softly on the lips.

"Good night sweet baby I love you."

Olivia smiled and stroked his cheek. "I love you too baby. Goodnight."

*****so obviously we will find out next chapter that they are having twins! I won't update this story until probably Monday because I graduate Sunday so I will be out allll day and Saturday I will just update "No Reservations." I will try to make each story as long as possible because this is going to be a long summer. So I hope you all enjoy this story. But brace yourself everything is not going to be peachy in a few chapters. No worries nobody will die, but some of the characters will be close. REVIEW! Ttyl!*****


	22. Chapter 22

*****HEY GUYS! SO I HAD TIME TOT HINK AN DI KNOW EXACTLY WHAT I WANT TO DO WITH THIS STORY AND NO RESEVATIONS. I AM STILL STUCK ON FREEDOM BUT NO WORRIES THE AWESOME "Da Princes And Me's" IS HELPING ME OUT SO I SHOULD HAVE IT POSTED SOON. I WANT TO THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR KIND WORDS AND ENCOURAGEMNT THE OTHER DAY AFTER I GRADUATED! YOU GUYS ARE SWEET. YOU KNOW I GET THE WHOLE SHOCK THING WHEN PEOPLE LEARN I JUST GRADUATED HIGH SCHOOL, I FEEL LIKE AN ADULT LOL. ANYWAYS I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS LITTLE BIT OF JOY I AM GIVING YOU ALL BECAUSE SOON AND I MEAN VERY SOON THIS JOY WILL TURN INTO PAIN. *****

**MARCH 2008**

Everything was going crazy. Fitz touring across the states to let people know of his plans and ideas. Olivia stayed behind on the long travels, too much stress for her and the baby. Karen and Jerry went though, but little Teddy stayed with Olivia.

Today was the day Olivia was supposed to go to the doctor's, she hoped Fitz could make it back in time so he can come as well. She had suspicions that she was pregnant with twins. She has been giddy ever since the vacation in Florida for Christmas. She never told Fitz because she didn't want to get his hopes up if it wasn't true.

Olivia was snapped out of her musing by the blaring of her cell phone. She quickly picked it up because Teddy was sleep.

"What?"

"How is my beautiful wife?"

Olivia smiled, she hasn't talked to Fitz since last night. "I'm good, just miss my very sexy husband."

"Well if you open the front door you won't miss me too much longer."

Olivia dropped her phone and quickly walked to unlock the front door, as soon as she opened the door Karen and Jerry ambushed her with hugs careful of her baby bump. Once they let go Fitz pulled her in close for a hug and a very long kiss.

"Hi."

Olivia's smile reached her ears she was so happy. "Hi."

Fitz leaned down and kissed her again, "What time is your appointment? I couldn't miss this."  
"It's in about an hour."

"Good, I called Cyrus so he should be on his way any minute with Ella. Teddy misses her, I think he has a little crush."

"Like father, like son. The Grant men must have a sweet tooth."

Fitz was confused, of course they liked candy. "Ugh yeah, we eat candy all the time."

Olivia laughed, it was a full blown head thrown back laugh too. "Baby, not a literal sweet tooth. You like me and Teddy likes Ella… do you see where I am getting at?"

"Not really and I don't just like you, I am madly in love with you."

"As am I, what I am saying is me and Ella are black hence the sweet part and you and Teddy like us both so…."

Fitz then laughed with his head fully thrown back. "OH! I never heard that before! I like that, my tooth is very sweet. Your sweets are very delicious might I add."

"Down boy, that's why she is in the predicament she is in now." Cyrus said as he walked up the steps with Ella asleep on his shoulder.

Fitz laughed, "Hey Cy, you made it just in time me and Liv were about to head on out."

Cy shook his head, "I bet you were. Liv you look lovely, that baby is making you glow!"

She blushed, "thank you Uncle Cy. Where is James?"

Cyrus waved his hand, "That media junky is doing a story, now where are the kiddos?"

Olivia and Fitz nodded their heads towards the house; Cyrus kissed Olivia on the cheek on his way into the house while Fitz led Olivia to the car so they could head on to her doctor's appointment.

XxX

"Mrs. Grant, excited to get a good look at the baby today?"

Olivia looked at Fitz and squeezed his hand. "Yep. Let's look at the baby."

The doctor squeezed the cold gel onto Olivia's stomach and started up the monitor.

"Oh my… oh." The doctor squeezed more jelly onto Olivia's belly.

Fitz' smile dropped and he began to panic. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing Mr. Grant, this… I can't believe I missed it. Congratulations, you are having twins!"

Fitz thought he heard her wrong. "Twins? As in two babies? Like one and two… babies?"

The doctor nodded, "Yup looks like one was blocking the other. You guys will have your hands full with these two."

Fitz then noticed the two different heartbeats, he didn't even feel the tears coming down his face until the doctor handed him a tissue. "I will give you guys a moment so I can go print out the sonogram."

"Livvy, we are having twins… two babies."

Olivia laughed through her tears, "Yes baby, two little Grants."

XxX

After the doctor gave them their sonogram and they made the next appointment, Fitz decided to take Olivia on a stroll through the park near the doctor's office. They walked on the walking path hand in hand.

"Livvy, thank you."

She looked up at Fitz, "For what baby?"

"For loving my kids, for giving me two beautiful babies, for supporting my dream to become president. I have so much love and respect for you for putting your career on hold for me. I will forever be grateful to you. I just want to thank you for staying with me when I was a major asshole and loving me anyways. I don't deserve you Livvy."

Olivia stopped walking and stood in front of him. "Baby, you don't have to thank me for doing things for you. I do them because I love you. I do them because I can always go back to my career, you trump anything. Career or not if I have you and the kids I have it all. You don't have to thank me for loving your wonderful kids. I love them because they make it easy. I love you even when you are an asshole sometimes but I know I can be one too. You don't have to thank me for loving your Fitz."

He pulled her close to him and leaned down to kiss her lips. "I love you too."


	23. Chapter 23

…"_**The baby is still in the back I checked his pulse, he is unconscious, your older boy is a few yards down he came out the window. God miss I am so sorry! God please!"**_

"_**Shit! Oh god! Fitz! Oh my god! I think I'm in labor!**_

**APRIL 2008  
Earlier that day **

****Olivia stirred from her sleep, the twins decided to play soccer with her bladder. She waddled into the bathroom did her morning rituals to get ready for the day. Fitz was home for the weekend but then he was back on the road for two long weeks.

She stepped out of the bathroom and walked into her closet to get dressed; as she was getting dressed a chill went down her spine. It wasn't a good chill either; she shook it off not wanting to worry to cause the babies to stir.

"Hey you, you look gorgeous today." Fitz said as he walked behind her and kissed her cheek. He placed his hands on her stomach to feel the twins kick as if they knew it was him. "Hey you two jelly beans, how are they treating you today?"

She turned around in his embrace and kissed him on the lips, "Good, they just like playing soccer or tag or Marco polo. Not sure what game they have been playing but it's painful. These kids will be great athletes I will tell you that."

Fitz laughed and kissed her hair, "Hurry on downstairs, I made breakfast." He walked out of the closet but turned back around kissed her again before heading back downstairs.

XxX

After breakfast Olivia got the kids ready for school and was on her way to run some errands. She kissed Fitz goodbye and put the kids in the car. Fitz stayed back to go over plans for his campaign with Cyrus and set up luncheons and meet ups with the public.

Olivia let Karen sit in the front seat because Jerry sat in the front seat the last car trip, Jerry wasn't a fan of this rule because that meant he would have to listen to "Girlie" music. Teddy loved any kind of music and just sang along even if he didn't know the words.

They were two blocks from Karen and Jerry's school, Olivia stopped at the four way stop signed street; she looked left and right and left again. She did not see the pick-up truck barreling down the street on her right side until it was too late. The truck crashed into the car hitting Karen's side and crushing up the back.

Olivia woke up, she heard some man calling out for her. "Miss! Miss! Oh God miss please wake up! God, I was just trying to make it to work on time! Shit! Miss!"

She slipped back into her sleep; all she wanted to do was sleep. Sleep was calling her name, but then she felt liquid between her legs and she moved her arm and reached down she saw blood and then a sharp pain in her abdomen. "FUCK!"

Then she heard Karen moan in pain, then she hard tears coming from her. "Liv! Oh god my ribs! They hurt so bad! Liv!"

"It's okay baby girl, please don't move. Do not move! She looked around the car was flipped on its side; Karen's side was in the air while Olivia's face was laying on glass and concrete. She say the man pop his head through the window.

"Oh my god miss! You are awake! Help is on the way! Please do not move!"

"Jerry! Jerry!" Olivia called but no answer. "Sir! My sons! My sons where are they!?"

"The baby is still in the back I checked his pulse, he is unconscious, your older boy is a few yards down he came out the window. God miss I am so sorry! God please!"

"Shit! Oh god! Fitz! Oh my god! I think I'm in labor!

XxX

Fitz was becoming frustrated; they couldn't finish prepping for one f his rallies without someone having to answer the phone. He just needed Olivia to come back so he could take a break and lay with her.

He suddenly had a chill run through his body, something wasn't right. He could feel it, something wasn't right. He heard the phone ring and Cyrus answered it.

"Hello?

What?!

Where?

Is everyone okay?

Shit, oh god we are on our way."

Fitz turned to face Cyrus and he looked at this man, his eyes blank. His face dull of color, his hands shaking. Fitz knew, he just knew what he was about to say and he swallowed the vile that was beginning to build up in his throat.

"Sir, Olivia and the kids… there has been an accident."

Fitz was out the door leaving Cyrus nothing to do but follow.

XxX

Fitz wasn't sure how many stops signs he ran and how many red lights he ran through, he wasn't even sure if his speedometer could keep up with his speed. He tried to not cry, they had to be okay. He couldn't lose them, no not today.

He stopped the car, jerked the car into park and hoped out. He ran towards the hazard tape, he saw the condition of the car. He saw Jerry lying on the ground a few yards away being put on a stretcher. He went underneath the tape and rushed to Jerry.

"Sir you can't-"

"This is my family!"

"Governor? Oh my I apologize carry on sir."

"Jerry! Oh god, buddy you okay?" He rubbed his head through the straps and neck brace.

Jerry's eyes filled with tears "Dad, everything hurts."

"It's going to be okay bud, uncle Cy will ride with you to the hospital okay."

Cyrus hopped into the ambulance and rode away with Jerry. Fitz ran to the where Karen and Teddy were being strapped into their stretchers. Karen was screaming in pain and Teddy was slipping in and out of consciousness. "Daddy! Please help us! Help liv!"

"Governor we have to take them to get help you can ride with them if you would like."

"Is my wife coming with them?"

"No sir a chopper is en route to come and get her, she is in labor and slipping in and out of consciousness, she doesn't look very good sir."

"Daddy, ride with Liv, and go with her we will meet you at the hospital." Karen squeezed her hand

Fitz swallowed her hard as he reached where Olivia was. She was crying his name, screaming out in pain, his sight broke at what he saw.

Her head bandaged up and skirt soiled with blood her shirt dirty and ripped. He walked over to her and kissed her temple as he stroked her head.

"My sweet baby. Oh god my sweet sweet baby."

"Fitz, I swear I didn't see him. I didn't mean-"

"Shh baby, it's not your fault. Calm down baby. God I love you baby."

"I love you too. Fitz I'm… I'm getting sleepy. I want to sleep."

"No baby, no sleeping."

"Fitz… I have to sleep…"

"Liv! Livvy! Olivia baby!"

The helicopter landed and they rushed her to the helicopter, Fitz in tow his heart racing. He couldn't lose her, he needed her. She couldn't die on him she was his life.

*****HEY GUYS I WILL TRY TO GET ON A REGULAR UPDATE SCHEDULE, I HAVE BEEN WORKING MORE SINCE SUMMER STARTED, BEING A LIFEGUARD IS HARD! I ALSO HAVE A NEW STORY IN THE WORKS I WON'T UPDATE UNTIL I FINISH UP ONE OF MY STORIES BUT IT'S A THRILLER ANYWAYS LEAVE ME REIVEWS I WILL TRY TO UPDATE NO RESEVATIONS TOMORROW OR THURSDAY. THANKS SO MUCH*****


	24. Chapter 24

*****HEY ALL HOW IS EVERYONE'S WEEKEND GOING? SO IF ANY OF YOU WERE WONDERING LIV IS ABOUT 8 AND A HALF MONTHS PREGNANT. THESE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS WILL BE IN THE PAST THEN I CAN SKIP TO PRESENT DAY WITH HER NEW PREGNANCY, I WILL TRY TO MAKE THIS STORY AS LONG AS POSSIBLE BECAUSE I LOVE WRITING THIS ONE. IT IS JUST CUTE LOL ANYWAYS I HOPE YOU ENJOY.***  
**

**APRIL 2008**

Fitz sat in the chair in between his newborn twins' make shift cribs, well more like incubators. They were a few weeks early and were experiencing upper respiratory problems. He wasn't allowed to touch them, or breathe on them so all he could do was watch. Watch until it hurt, afraid to blink and scared that if he inhaled the wrong way the monitors that held a steady beat- a rhythm to his children's life sound track would skip and then that beautiful music would end. The doctor's weren't optimistic but they weren't pessimistic either, it was touch and go with cases like these.

so he sat, and he waited. Liv was in surgery fighting for her life while Karen, Jerry and teddy were in ICU. He couldn't think. How could this have happened? What did his children- any of them – do to deserve this? His hands were shaking, air getting harder to breathe in and out._  
_

_In and out Fitz. In and out. Breathe in, breathe out._

"Mr. Grant? Hi my name is Dr. Berkley your wife is out of surgery but her condition is touch and go. She lost a lot of blood on the way here due to child birth and the crash. We put her in a medically induced coma, if her vital signs stabilize in the morning we will keep her under for a few more days and then take her out of it. But if she wakes up is any one's guess. She sustained a lot of internal damage as well as some swelling to her brain. If or when she wakes up we can assess the damage to her brain. As requested we will put her and the twins plus your children all in the same room and we have a room that connects so you can sleep in. your older children will be able to bunk in that room as well in the next few days."

Fitz nodded and shook the doctor's hand. After the doctor left he checked on the twins before heading into the hallway to get something to eat. He felt a tingle go up his back and knew Olivia was near, he turned around and saw as they were wheeling her into her room. He waited outside her door for a few minutes giving himself a pep talk.

He finally walked in and what he saw made his heart drop. She was hooked up to machines; he heard the same steady beat of her heart monitor. The same beat the twins' monitors made, that was music to his ears.

He held her hand and kissed it, "Livvy, please baby be okay. I need you our twins need you. Livvy you should see them our son, Livvy our son is so beautiful. Our baby girl looks just like you. He beautiful skin with her head full of hair, she is not allowed to date until she is ninety okay? So I need you to wake up because I want you to see these beautiful babies."

XxX

"_Fitz?!, where am I?" Olivia sat up in her bed and stood up, she had on a nice fitting white pants suit, he heels also white. She has never seen this outfit before._

_She looks to her left and then her right and back to her left. Where the hell is Fitz and the kids?_

"My sweet girl." The voice sounded so familiar, so deep and rich it only belonged to one person. Daddy.

"_Daddy? Is that you?"_

"_Yes it is. Look at my little girl all grown up. CeCe you see this?"  
_

_Olivia looked to her right and he sister appeared. "I sure do daddy, Livvy you are so pretty."_

_Olivia knew she must have been dreaming, there is no way this is real life._

"_Daddy… am I… dead?_

"No baby girl, you are just in a coma. I am here to make sure you are okay and you are not alone so you can make a decision… whether you want to stay with us or your family."

_XxX_

Fitz fell asleep next to Olivia but the chill that ran down his spine caused him to wake. He checked Olivia and she was fine. He went into the connecting room and checked on the kids, they were also fine. So what was the problem? Then it hit him the twins.

He ran down the hall and the closer he got the more he heard the flat line, _NO! GOD PLEASE NO!_


	25. Chapter 25

He was stuck, frozen in time. They were crashing, his children his new born twins were dying._ BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP_. Was all he heard not rhythmic sounds of before. Steady beeps, both twins not just one were crashing and he stood there helpless watching as nurses and doctor's came in and none came out. He heard orders being thrown around and items crashing and clinking.

He needed his children to live. He couldn't lose them, not now, not like this. He needed Olivia to wake up, he needed her to tell him it would be okay. He needed his family.

It's his fault, if he never decided to run for president he could have taken the kids to school this morning and he would have taken a different route. If he had taken a different route then his kids would be in school playing with their friends. Interacting, being kids. Olivia would be running her errands and preparing for the twins' arrival and he would be home now making dinner. But his children were eating hospital food while his wife was in a coma and his twins were dying.

XxX

"_What do you mean chose to stay here?"_

Caleb Pope looked at his eldest daughter and felt for her. He watched people make these decisions it wasn't easy. You chose to be with your lost loved ones or go back to your living ones. It was tough.

"Sweet pea, you either chose to let go and stay here with me and your sister. Or you go back through that door over there and go be with our family."

Olivia began pacing, she missed her father and her sister but she couldn't leave her children, all of them needed her. She needed them and Fitz. Her poor Fitz she knows he is going through it right now.

_She heard cries and looked to her left and saw her twins, oh no. what were they doing here?  
_

"_Daddy are they… dead?"_

"_No, they are waiting for you. You have to make a decision and soon. They can't be here much longer before the decision is out of their hands. But I want you to know, Fitz blames himself for this. He thinks it's his fault. He is planning on dropping out of the race. So you need to decide, either stay here or go back and live. Sweet pea CeCe and I will be here when it's your time. But you have to decide whether or not you want to stay."_

Olivia shook her head. She knew what she had to do.  


_She walked over to her children, she couldn't really make out their faces but she knew they were hers._

She squatted down to eye level with them and stroked their hair. "Hi my sweet babies, I know you came here looking for me, but I want you to go back to daddy."

_They shook their heads no and engulfed her into a hug. She soothed their backs and continued speaking. "I promise I am coming back with you, I won't let you guys grow up without me, but you have to go back soon before you no longer have a choice but to stay here. But until the doctor takes me out my sleep I can't go back. Go back to daddy my sweet babies." They let go of her, kissed her cheeks and grabbed each other's hands and walked back through the door._

_XxX  
_

Fitz knew they were about to call it. It's been three minutes; he had to prepare himself for it. But how does one prepare that your children are dead? How do you prepare to bury two-not one- but two tiny bodies who never saw the world outside of hospital walls? How does one tell their other children the siblings they waited nine months for, the siblings they have yet to meet are dead? But most importantly how does one tell his wife, the love of his life the children they so badly wanted and the children she carried for eight months that she never met, but felt kick her, felt move inside of her are dead.

He dropped his head, touching his forehead to the cold glass window, trying his best to prepare.

Then he heard it, the beat was back, the steady rhythm to his children's life soundtrack began to play. It wasn't scratched, it didn't skip. The music was back and it was steady. _BEEP, BEEP BEEP BEEP._

That sound, the sweetest sound he has ever heard. His children, they lived.

The doctor came out, talking about how the infection was starting to spread but they gave the twins some medicine to stop the spread of the infection. It should be gone in the next few days if all works well. But Fitz just nodded his head and proceeded to walk into his children's nursery. He watched their chests rise and fall and repeat again. A sight he will never tire of seeing.

XxX

After watching the twins for another hour or so Fitz returned to Olivia's room, he peaked his head to check on Karen, Jerry and Teddy. They were playing a board game and watching cartoons.

Fitz returned to Olivia's bedside when he heard a knock on the door. "Come in." He said.

Doctor Berkley came in with a nurse. "Hell Mr. Grant this is Nurse Adams she will monitor your wife's progress as we take her out of the coma. Now she can wake up a few hours after we take her out or she could take days or even weeks. It all depends on how stable her body is and well if she wants to wake up. I have seen cases where people have come out of the coma within hours and sometimes months. I want you to brace yourself."

Fitz nodded his head as he watched them do what they had to do. A few minutes later most of the machines were gone and he watched as she was breathing on her own. He touched her skin delicately and kissed her hand.

"Wake up sweet baby, please."

XxX

_Olivia sat with her dad and sister for a little while longer. They talked about many things, her dad said he approved of Fitz and so did her sister who told her he was a ''Hottie"._

_Then Olivia felt different she felt heavier, like she was no longer floating but she was actually herself. "Dad, why do I feel this way?"_

"_Because sweet pea they took you out of the coma, now it is up to you whether or not you want to go back."_

Olivia knew she wanted to go back but she didn't want to leave her father and sister. She missed them to much.

"_Sweet pea, we haven't left your side since we passed away. We have been there every step of the way. I walked beside you at your wedding and CeCe stood next to you. I was there when you passed the bar exam and I will be there from now until the end of the road. Go live your life because I will always be there for you. We will always be there for you, go live your life. Love those beautiful children all of them and love that man who can't go a minute without you."_

Olivia looked at her father, she missed this man with all of her being but she knew she couldn't leave Fitz and their kids. She needed more time with her family, she was going back.

"Livia, we will be there every day, you will know when we are there trust me. Go and be with my nieces and nephews… all of them and enjoy your life. Don't try and stop because we can't live ours. We are happy here and we will miss you but you need to be with your family." Celeste said as she pulled Olivia in for a hug.

Olivia hugged her father and proceeded to walk to the door, with a final look back she went through the door.

_XXx_

It has been exactly three hours and fifteen minutes sine the doctor took Olivia out of her coma and nothing. Not a hand movement not anything. Fitz knew he wasn't supposed to get hopeful but this was his wife. His Livvy his sweet baby, she can't leave him. He needed her.

After he put the kids to sleep and checked in on the twins one last time he sat in the chair next to Olivia's bed and placed his head by her left hand. He played with her ring for a little while before drifting off to sleep.

Fitz wasn't sure how long he had been asleep, but he felt someone playing in his hair the way Olivia used to play in his hair. Then when the fingers touched his scalp a chill ran down his spine, he opened his eyes and stared into the most beautiful brown eyes he has ever seen. He blinked a few times to make sure he wasn't dreaming and he saw the most beautiful smile he has ever seen.

He stood up and moved around a little to make sure he was fully awake; the whole time Olivia's eyes were fixed on his movements. He walked back over to her leaned down and kissed her, he felt whole. He felt complete, he didn't lose her.

"Hi." She whispered as she stroked his cheek.

He smiled and tears landed on her soft brown hand, he kissed her palm. "Hi."

*****SOO I WASN'T GOING TO POST UNTIL THE WEEKEND BUT ALL THIS KW MARRIAGE STUFF JUST MADE ME WRITE, LOL I NEEDED SOME OLITZ IN MY LIFE. (NOT SAYING IM NOT HAPPY FOR KERRY BECAUSE IF YOU FOLLOW ME ON TUMBLR YOU KNOW SHE IS MY WIFE, IM JUST SAYING A WARNING A HEADS UP OR A HEY IM GETTING MARRIED WOULD HAVE BEEN COOL LMAO. I AINT MA THOUGH #KERRYSTAN FOR LIFE) BUT IF THIS IS TRUE THEN CONGRATS KERRY!**

ANYWAYS I LOVED ALL OF YOUR REVIEWS THESE LAST FEW DAYS, YALL ARE A MESS! LOL I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS! I PROMISE TO MAKE THIS AS LONG AS POSSIBLE, I WILL TRY TO DO FLASHABCKS AS LONG AS POSSIBLE TO MAKE THE SOTRY LONGER. UNTIL NEXT TIME!

FOLLOW ME ON TUMBLR: eissoscandalous


	26. Chapter 26

*****HEY ALL! SO THESE NEXT I WANT TO SAY SIX OR SO CHAPTERS WILL BE FLASHBACKS AND THEN WE CAN GO TO PRESENT DAY TO OLIVIA'S PREGNANCY AND THEM PREPARING FOR A BABY IN THE WHITE HOUSE. I WANT THIS TO LAST AS LONG AS POSSIBLE SO IM HOPING I CAN STRETCH THIS TO LIKE 40 CHAPTERS BUT THAT MIGHT BE PUSHING IT. BUT IT WILL GO FAR INTO 30 CHAPTERS. AND I WANT TO VIRTUALLY HUG "THE PURPLE PINEAPPLE'' I LOOOOVE YOUR STORIES YOUR ARE SO CREATIVE AND JUST AMAZING I AM HONORED YOU READ THIS.. ENJOY*****

They stared into each other's eyes as the doctor's came in and checked her. Not breaking eye contact, breathing in sync and smiling at each other.

He didn't lose her, she came back to him and he would be forever grateful to whoever was in charge up there for giving him more time with Olivia.

"Well Mrs. Grant, you seem fine. You're vitals are good, you can breathe on your own and your head has healed nice. We will do a CAT scan to make sure all the swelling has gone down. A few questions for you though; Do you know what happened to you?" Dr. Berkley asked

Olivia tried to sit up a little higher, but Fitz helped her. She smiled at him "Yes I was in a car accident taking my kids to school. They were all injured in some way."

nodded, "Do you remember the date of the incident?"

"April 15, by the looks of the hair on Fitz' face I say I have been in a coma for three days."

Fitz chuckled at her, she was so cute. "Yes Mrs. Grant that is accurate." He smiled at her. "Well we see you haven't lost your memory. We will get you as soon as we can to take you to get your scan. Oh! By the way congratulations on the twins. They are doing better. Once the infection is gone we can bring them in here to you."

Fitz looked at Olivia nervously, scared of her reaction to the twins' sickness but when he saw her face, she looked as if she already knew.

"Thank you Doctor." Olivia said as she once again got comfortable in her bed.

"Baby you know about the twins?" Fitz asked as he sat back in his chair.

"Yeah I did, they were with me when I was there."

"Where is there?"

"I guess it's the 'in between place' I saw my dad and sister. The twins were there when I guess they were coding. I told them to go back, I was coming back to. I couldn't leave you, them, the kids. I love you all."

He kissed her nose. "I love you too. Your mom is on her way. She was in Buffalo meeting with her doctor when the accident occurred but she had to get some more radiation and couldn't leave. She should be here soon."

Olivia nodded, "Come lay next to me, I missed you."

Fitz gave her a weary look before carefully climbing into bed with her. He gently pulled her body close to her. He placed his nose in the crook of her neck inhaling her scent as she rubbed her hands up and down his arms.

She felt his tears on her neck and she snuggled closer to him. "Shh, Fitz I'm okay. I'm not going anywhere, I'm here."

He kissed her neck, "I love you so so much."

She squeezed his arm, "I know baby, I love you too."

Soon she heard his light snores, knowing he hasn't slept since the accident. Soon she felt her eye lids become heavy slumber called her name.

XxX

"Dad! Daddy!" Karen said as she shook Fitz.

He opened his eyes and noticed Olivia wasn't in bed, he began to panic. "Where is Olivia?!"

"Calm down daddy, they took her to run a few more tests, she should be back soon. She didn't want us to wake you. She said you needed sleep." Jerry said as he bounced Teddy on his lap.

"Did the Doctor give an update on the twins?"

"They are fine baby, they are so beautiful." Olivia said as they wheeled her in the room.

"You went to see them?" Fitz asked her with a scared look. The twins looked better than they did a few days ago but they were still small and still hooked up to some machines.

"Yeah, I couldn't not go see them. He looks just like you. Has your little nose."

Fitz smiled, he thought his son looked a lot like Olivia.

"I think we should name them now, they can't be no names for much longer." Fitz said.

"Well, I was thinking Caleb Fitzgerald Grant, and Celeste Karen Grant?"

Karen squealed and hoped on Olivia's bed and hugged her. "Olivia thank you! I can't wait until I tell my friends my sister and I share a name! This is so exciting!"

Olivia laughed, looked at Fitz who just smiled and Kissed her forehead. Yeah this is her family and she loved them. Leaving them never crossed her mind.


	27. AUTHORS NOTE

**HEY ALL, I KNOW I OWE YOU GUYS AN UPDATE AND I PROMISE SATURDAY EVENING YOU WILL GET THAT UPDATE. I COULDN'T WRITE THIS WEEK I HAVE BEEN DEALING WITH INTERNAL ISSUES. TRYING TO DEAL WITH THE VERDICT IN THE TRAYVIN MARTIN CASE AND DEAL WITH THE STUPIDITY THAT CAME ALONG WITH IT. IT MENTALLY BROKE ME DOWN TO THE POINT I WASN'T SURE IF ME BEING A POLICE OFFICER WAS SUCH A GOOD IDEA ANYMORE. I CAN SAY THAT BEING BLACK IN AMERICA HAS BEEN HARD BUT NOW IT WILL GET EVEN HARDER. I DO NOT SAY THAT I AM AFRICAN AMERICAN BECAUSE AMERICA WAS NEVER MINE TO BEGIN WITH, BUT I WON'T GET INTO THAT ON HERE. ANYHOO, I JUST DIDN'T WANT YOU GUYS TO THINK I LEFT YOU ALL TO HANG, I JUST NEED SOOME TIME TO RE-GROUP AFTER THIS. **

**CAN I JUST SAY FOR THE SECOND TIME THAT I ABSOLUTELY LOOOOOVEE "THEPURPLEPINEAPPLE" SHE IS AN AMAZINGLY BEAUTIFUL PERSON AND I AM HONORED TO SAY I KNOW HER (MAYBE NOT LIKE KNOW KNOW HER BUT I KNOW HER…. LOL)**

AND THANKS ALWAYS TO THE LOVELY "DA PRINCES AND ME'S"

MY 18**TH**** BIRTHDAY IS TOMORROW! YAY!**

TALK TO YOU ALL SATURDAY


	28. Chapter 27

**APRIL 2008**

Olivia sat in between her twins' incubators and watched them sleep. They still weren't healthy enough to come out but they were breathing on their own. She smiled as she stroked her daughter's tiny hand, and touched her son's leg. She was amazed that she was apart in creating these two little perfect beings.

She heard a gasp by the door. She looked and saw her mother, Olivia smiled, their relationship has improved tremendously and she was so happy to see her mother.

"Livvy, they are so precious!" Her mother gushed as she placed the flowers the table adjacent to Olivia's bed.

"Yeah, Caleb looks like Fitz and Daddy, where CeCe looks like you." Olivia said as she stood up to hug her mother.

"I think it is so sweet you named them after your father and sister. I agree Caleb does look like your father, he even has that little birth mark on his left leg like your daddy. I hated that damn birth mark, looks like a cigar."

Olivia laughed, she knew the exact birth mark her mother was talking about. Just then Karen and Teddy and Jerry walked in. Teddy bolted to Michelle as he let go of Jerry's hand. "Nana!" Teddy yelled as he jumped into Michelle's arms. She picked him up and kissed his cheek. "Hi there my sweet boy."

"Hey Nana!" Karen and Jerry said at the same time. They walked over to her and hugged her then they both kissed her cheeks.

''My babies, are you guys okay?"

"Yeah Nana we are fine, my arm is just sore." Karen said as she showed Michelle her temporary cast. "What about you Jer, you okay?''

"Yeah nana, my back just hurts a little. But they gave me orange flavored medicine that I like very much."

Michelle shook her head and pulled her grandchildren in for another hug. She turned her head to see that Olivia had fallen asleep in the rocking chair between the twins. She then told Karen and Jerry to take Teddy in their room as she got Olivia into bed.

"Livvy, wake up sweet pea." Michelle called as she shook her daughter's shoulder.

Olivia opened her eyes groggily and mumbled something.

Michelle sighed and tried to wake Olivia again, with no progress.

The door to Olivia's room opened and Fitz walked in with a duffle bag which she assumed was clothes for everyone.

"Hey Fitz, can you put Liv back in bed, she won't budge for me."

Fitz walked over, kissed his mother-in-law on the cheek and picked Olivia up. Olivia woke up looked at Fitz gave him a kiss and then was out cold again. Fitz laughed and set her down on the bed.

"I think she is still getting adjusted to the medicine they have her on." He said as he pulled the blanket on her.

"How are you Fitz?"

"I'm hanging in there mom, I just feel responsible."

Michelle walked over to where Fitz was standing and made him face her. "NONE of this is your fault, it was that fool's fault. Everyone is fine, that is all that matters."

"I… mom they could have died, ALL of them. In a split second I could have lost all of my children and the love of my life. I can't help but feel responsible. If I wasn't running for president I would have drove with them and took Liv to work and then ran some errands. But I had to stay home and talk strategy, I had to review speeches and I had to go over interview answers."

Michelle walked over to Fitz and wrapped him in a hug. "Honey, nothing could have stopped what happened. Not you, not me, not rain, not snow, not anything. It was written in the stairs. Don't dwell on what you can't control think of how you are going to care for those beautiful twins. Think of how you're going to play baseball with Jerry and Teddy, think of how you are going to run boys off when Karen brings one home. Think of how you and Liv will prepare to redecorate the white house. Think of that, because that you can control."

"Mom, you always say the right things." Olivia said from behind the pair standing in front of her bed.  
"Fitz, honey I don't blame you. Mom is right, nothing either of us could have done would have changed anything. Our children are alive, all of them, I'm alive and now after we take the kids home we can prepare for you to go back on the trail and win. I have always wanted to live in D.C." she smiled at him, he smiled back completely drowning out everything. He needed this, he needed her.

she reached her hand out for him, he walked around to her and sat on her bed and kissed her palm. She needed him, she needed this. He always called her his breath of air. But he, the love her life, he is the reason she breathes. He makes her lungs move, her heartbeat. He makes everything better, with a look of those beautiful blue eyes. She never blamed him; she hoped this accident will make their family stronger.

They didn't' notice Michelle leave the room and gently close the door behind her.

"I love you Livvy, I love you so much."

She pulled his face down to hers, "I love you to the moon and back, twice." She smiled into their kiss. As soon as their lips touched his worries melted away. He sighed into her and eagerly took in that sigh.

she pulled back slightly, "Stop blaming yourself and love me."

He smiled, then laughed. "I loved you from the very beginning. I will continue to love you until my very last day, then some."

"It took me some time but I love you, I think I fell in love with you after I made you sweat a little."

"I bet, at least I could handle it." He moved his hands from her face to her sides and gently tickled her.

"Fitz! Stop! I can't take it!" She laughed, trying to bat his hands away.

"Nope!" He continued to tickle her, then he heard one of the twins sneeze.

He looked over at them and saw his son gear up for another sneeze. "Livvy, look."

They both looked as Caleb let off another sneeze, it was the cutest thing they ever seen.

Olivia laughed, "That is the cutest thing I have ever seen." They watched as Celeste stirred from her sleep and put her hand on Caleb's arm. He looked at her and smiled at her.

Olivia began to tear up, this is when she knew everything would fall into place.

*****Hey guys I know I'm a few days overdue for this update. Life got in the way and not in a good way. Things haven't been going good for me for a while and it seems that things will continue to go wrong. But enough about my crap life, I hope all is well with you all and I hope your summer is going great. A few more weeks and our addiction is back. I started suits so I might write for them too… idk yet. Anyways read and review!*****


	29. Chapter 29

*****FIRST OF ALL I WANT TO SINCERELY APOLOGIZE TO EVERYONE WHO READS THIS STORY, IT HAS LITERALLY BEEN A MONTH SINCE MY LAST UPDATE. A LOT HAS HAPPENED, MY DREAM OF STARTING MY LAW ENFORCEMENT CAREER EARLY ENDED BEFORE IT EVEN STARTED SO NOW I HAVE TO LOOK TO JOINING THE MILITARY. MY COUSINS CAME TO VISIT FROM ENGLAND AND ARE STAYING UNTIL THE END OF SEPTEMBER, THEY ARE 4&2 AS YOU CAN IMAGINE TWO TODDLERS UNDER THE SAME ROOF IS A HEADACHE IN ITSELF. I RECENTLY ENDED MY RELATIONSHIP (DON'T FEEL BAD, ME AND HIM WEREN'T WORKING) SO IT HAS BEEN A LOT OF LIFE CHANGING EVENTS AND I HAVE BEEN SUPPPPPER STRESSED. I HOPE TO GIVE YOU GUYS AT LEAST TWO UPDATES TO MAKE UP FOR MY HIATUS, I WANT TO UPDATE ONCE A WEEK BUT I DON'T LIKE MAKING PROMISES I CAN'T KEEP SO PLEASE BARE WITH ME. THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR CONTINUED SUPPORT… ENOUGH OF ME LET'S GET BACK TO THIS CUTE FAMILY SHALL WE? *********

JUNE 2008  
One week, one more week until Fitz and Olivia could finally bring their twins home. The twins beat the infection, were breathing on their own and can now drink breast milk. Olivia decided to pump her breast milk because the twins were still tiny and weren't latching on as she had hoped. She sat in the corner of her hospital room in the rocking chair holding both of her twins. She missed Fitz, he had to go back on the trail and had been gone for two and a half weeks. They talked every few hours and Skype every night. He would be back in three days to prepare bringing the twins home. After a few days she would join him on the trail. But she knew things were on the up and up she hired her team from back in the day to work with Fitz on the trail. Abby, Quinn, Huck and Harrison kept her in the loop and she gave her input where they were needed.

Caleb stirred in her arms and she started humming to calm him. Once one of them started to whine the other joined in. it was cute at times but sometimes it drove her insane.

"You miss your daddy don't you Caleb?" Olivia asked her son even though she knew he wouldn't answer her. He looked at her in her eyes and smiled.

Olivia heard a knock at her door, "Come in!"

Karen and Jerry walked in and sat on her bed. She turned to face them, "Hey guys, you want to hold the babies?"

She instantly saw their faces light up, "Yeah!" they both said in unison. Karen reached for Caleb, her roll dog as she called him and Jerry reached for Celeste, and Jerry was wrapped around her finger already.

"Teddy with Nana?" Olivia asked once the kids were settled.

"Yeah, she took him to the cafeteria he was hungry." Karen said as she kissed her little brother's head.

Olivia just nodded in response and began gathering things so she wouldn't forget anything when she left.

She heard the door open but didn't turn around assuming it was her mother. But it was Fitz, he looked at Karen and Jerry and told them to be quiet and they nodded in response and watched as their father slowly crept up behind Olivia.

"Hey mom, how was Teddy? He didn't give you too much fuss did he, he gets cranky when he is hungry. Just like his daddy." She folded an onesie and placed it in her suitcase.

"I do not get cranky…all the time." Fitz said with a smile.

Olivia gasped and turned around "Baby!" she hugged him and laid kisses all over his face "Why aren't you campaigning?" she asked after she laid a quick peck on his lips.

"I came to take you and the twins home, the doctor said it was fine so I want to be there when we bring them home. Plus I missed you so much. I couldn't wait, I needed to see you and the kids." Immediately his eyes changed and she knew something was wrong.

"Kids, take the twins for a stroll around the hospital, try the garden I need to speak to your father."

Karen and Jerry looked at each other and just nodded, Olivia waited until the door closed before she pulled Fitz to the bed and she sat in his lap.

"What's wrong baby?" She gently stroked his hair and kissed his temple

He sighs, "I… I want this so bad I can taste it. But I refuse to put you and our kids-**all of our kids-** in jeopardy. Then Cyrus is pushing and pushing for me to do more and to shake more hands and kiss more babies. All I want is to kiss my babies and watch them grow up. I want to watch them babble and I want to see them crawl and hold up their heads-" he sighed and kissed her gently on the lips. "I can't do that if I'm president."

Olivia stroked his back and placed his head in the crook of her neck. "Baby… you will be able to watch all of that, I will make sure of that. You won't miss out because you are President. This is your dream you-"

He lifted his head, "_**you, my family**_, are my dream."

"Fitz…"

He flipped her over so she was lying on her back. He kissed her deeply and ran his hand up her gown. She moaned as his hand crept up to her breast. They were extra sensitive and he knew exactly what he was doing. She ran her fingers through his hair and scratched his scalp and he moaned in her mouth.

He went to untie her gown and let it fall to the ground. "Wait… nobody can't come in." Olivia whispered

"I will lock the door text the kids and tell them come back."

She nodded and grabbed her phone sending the kids a quick text.

Fitz hurriedly locks the door and as he walks back over to the bed he quickly undresses. He crawls into bed with Olivia, she let out a fit of giggles at his enthusiasm.

"Hi."

She smiled. "Hi."

*****SO YEAH…. IT'S BEEN 84 YEARS PLUS THREE DECADES I SINCERELY APOLOGIZE I DO. MY PLAN IS TO CLOSE THIS UP IN THE NEXT SIX CHAPTERS… I KNOW I KNOW YOU ARE ALL THINKING "EVORIA WHY?!" AND TO THAT I SAY "IT CAN'T GO ON FOREVER, PLUS I WANT TO GIVE MY FULL ATTENTION TO MY NEW STORY AND THIS HAD A NICE LONG RUN." SO I HOPE YOU GUYS HAVE ENJOYED THIS AS MUCH AS I HAVE. WHO ELSE IS WATCHING SEASON 2 ON NETFLIX?1 I AM!**

ANYWAYS LEAVE ME REVIEWS! PLEASE! XOXOX –EVORIA.

TUMBLR: evoria-chill


End file.
